


Grass Roots

by Dractonis



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drama, Drugs, Het and Slash, Humor, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sexual Content, Students, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dractonis/pseuds/Dractonis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tennis AU set in university, this story follows the big four and fellow players through student life and its associated dramas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How does the grass grow?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional story and did not happen, no implication is intended in regards to the real people involved.
> 
> Ah, the good old college AU.
> 
> First off, this is an AU so for the sake of the story we are pretending couples aren’t necessarily together, ages have been warped for the sake of them being students together, an obscene proportion of the characters are gay/bisexual and lastly that they’re not professional tennis players. 
> 
> Where possible I have made their degree choices based on what subjects they like in real life or in some cases, degrees they actually have; we need some normality in the AU after all.
> 
> I thought it would be easier for everybody to understand if I used an American university system, however being British I didn’t have the first clue of where to start so decided to put them in an English university; hopefully it’s not too confusing!

  
**1st Year (18)**  
Novak Djokovic _(Latin & Linguistics)_  
Andy Murray _(Mathematics)_  
Ana Ivanovic _(History)_  
Kim Sears _(English Literature)_  
Maria Sharapova _(Biology)_

**2nd Year (19)**  
Rafael Nadal _(Mathematics)_  
Richard Gasquet _(Psychology)_  
Jelena Ristic _(Finance)_

**3rd Year (20)**  
Tomas Berdych _(Physics)_  
Janko Tipsarevic _(Sports Management)_  
Stanislas Wawrinka _(History)_

**4th Year (21)**  
Andy Roddick _(Physiology)_  
Roger Federer _(Politics)_  
David Ferrer _(Chemistry)_  
Marat Safin _(Politics, Philosophy & Economics)_


	2. Absolute beginners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet the residents of our first flat as they get to know each other and attend the fresher's dinner together.

Novak Djokovic felt as though his whole life had been geared towards this moment, straining to achieve academic success throughout broken school years and survival in a war-torn region. This journey he was on was the key to paving a new opening to success and his hope that it would lead to a better life for himself and his family. He could have potentially become anything he set his mind to, chosen between a number of routes, but this is the one he decided on. And now, after years of commitment and dedication, he was rooted in the centre of his new home.

As much as they had wanted to, his family had not been able to traverse the distance between Serbia and the UK where he would be studying for the next four years. They'd seen him off collectively at the airport, which had proven to be an emotional experience. He was going to miss his brothers especially.

Due to luggage restrictions he hadn't been able to bring much with him; enough clothes to last washing cycles until he could afford more, a laptop and some keepsakes. He'd opted to purchase study books second-hand in this country to avoid a hefty fine at the airport - plus he didn't need them immediately anyway.

As a result the room was looking quite bare. He'd applied for residence on campus since priority was given to first years and foreign students and he'd hoped he would have an easier time making friends this way. The room was spacious enough for the two men that would be living there; a built in desk lining the room in a modernised curved style, two wardrobes and a bed each. They had an ensuite bathroom and a single window adorning the north wall, blinds drawn shut. He noted that since they were on the third floor of this particular block of flats, they probably weren't necessary apart from to keep the sun out on weekend mornings.

Whilst he'd be sharing this room with a stranger that was yet to make an appearance, there would be six others also living on this floor. Each pair would share a room and bathroom each, and then a communal living space and kitchen would complete the set. As it happens Novak was the first to arrive due to his early flight, so he had taken the opportunity to scout the area and see what it had to offer after packing away his shopping.

Having completed his tour, mind already bustling with ideas of how to spruce up the building, he lay down and spread his limbs across his chosen bed, closing his eyes to absorb this moment. He was here, finally. Although his studies were only just beginning he somehow felt like everything was coming to fruition. Laying down in England, surrounded by half unpacked luggage bags, clothes strewn messily around the carpeted floor. He had made it.

And somewhere in that revelation, he found his eyes staying shut, his breathing slowing down, and the next time he woke it was to a curly haired Scottish teen peering down at him.

* * *

 

"Hello."

Novak's eyes snapped open at the unexpected interruption and he reared up so fast his head spun.

"Woah!" Andy called humourously as he stopped the black haired boy from toppling over. "Don't get too excited, I'm just the roommate - call me Andy. I see you've gone ahead and claimed this bed already huh?"

Novak grinned sheepishly before nodding, remembering his manners as he proffered a hand for his new roommate to shake. "Nice to meet you, I'm Novak, but you can call me Nole. I hope you don't mind... About the bed, not the nick name, I mean call me what you like!"

"Nah it's fine mate, I was just checking that you weren't passed out or anything, bit early in the day for that you know?" Andy was chuckling to himself at the boy's awkward demeanour whilst wondering where the accent was from. He was clearly very well spoken and educated, however his words were coated with a distinct Eastern European flavour that left him curious.

"I'm sorry I'm not always this awkward, I promise, just nervous I guess. I travelled from Serbia so I don't really know anyone here yet."

"Oh, that’s a long way. I feel really boring to admit I just drove down from Scotland, but I'm sure you'll fit in fine. I know a few people around here; my girlfriend Kim is here studying English too. She's across the hall."

"Ah, that's good, must be nice to start the year with familiar company?"

Andy considered the suggestion before shaking his head slightly, dropping the Adidas bag that was slung over his shoulder and taking the spot on the adjacent bed. "Not necessarily, I think a big part of university is finding your own two feet; meeting new people and creating new experiences. I think bringing too much of the past with you could hinder that."

"Hmm don't tell your girlfriend that." Novak winked at Andy.

Andy laughed in response. "Of course not, in fact, let's make an agreement right now - anything we say in this room stays here. Agreed?"

"A roommate pact already? Wow, you're forward Andy. It's a deal." They shook on it, Novak noting Andy's hands were surprisingly warm. Before Andy could take the opportunity to retort, twin squeals were heard from down the hallway. Feminine squeals. "Looks like the girls have arrived, wanna have a gander?"

"Gander?"

"Take a look," Andy offered in clarification, sitting up and walking out into the hall without further elaboration. Novak quickly ran his fingers through his hair to straighten out the damage elicited by his sleep before standing up to shuffle after Andy, an act which he could foresee himself doing more of in future.

* * *

 

As it turned out, the squeals had belonged to Russian and Serbian teens Maria and Ana, respectively. Ana, Maria, Novak, Andy and Kim collectively made up the first year students that would be living in the flat. Any awkwardness that may have arisen from the initial meeting was soon quashed by the friendly atmosphere in the kitchen, Andy and Kim offering people enough tea to drown a whale as the remaining group packed away the various food items.

Once the shopping was put away they sat down at the round wooden table in the centre of the kitchen to wait for the arrival of the last three flatmates. The kitchen was rectangular in shape, a large expanse of window covering one of the walls giving a view of the courtyard outside. Large cupboards spanned the lining of the room offering enough space to accommodate the various belongings of the residents.

The second year flatmates Jelena, Rafa and Richard arrived together approximately half an hour later and joined them, bringing in tow a dark haired, pale British man that turned out to be their support officer.

“Afternoon everyone, my name is Tim Henman and I’ll be looking after you this year. Any trouble you get into, whether it’s your fault or not, give me a call. My job isn’t to judge you, so keep that in mind. Of course, I’d appreciate it if you’d spare me the stress that I experienced last year,” a pointed look in Rafa and Richard’s direction, both of whom looked shocked at the implication.

“I’m conscious that we have a lot of new faces here and some of you are probably feeling quite nervous, so we’ll introduce ourselves to the group and then run through the standard ice breakers. Any questions?”

A shake of heads around the circular table they were seated at prompted Tim to ask Richard to start the introductions.

“Bonjour, please call me Richie. I am French as I am sure you can tell by my accent. This is my second year at the university and I study Psychology, so if you’re ever feeling crazy my door is always open. I like to think of myself as the resident shrink.”

If Richie was attempting to be reassuring it had the opposite effect, the glint in his eyes and the demented smile not helping assuage the nervousness permeating the air. Tim gave an awkward cough before thanking Richie and eyeing Rafa up in a plea to continue.

“Hola, soy Rafa. My English bad, sorry, maybe we learn together no? I learn Math here, is very good. I like. I share bed with Richie.” Rafa smiles nervously, picking at invisible threads on his sleeve as he burns a hole in the table with shy eyes.

"He means room!" Richie corrects urgently, smacking Rafa in the side of the head after witnessing the raised eyebrows around the table.

"Oops?" Rafa shrugs in innocence before poking Jelena, prompting her to continue the circle.

"Hi everyone, it’s great to meet you guys. My name is Jelena and I am studying finance in my second year, but my biggest passion is helping people and charity work. I am part of the charity society on campus so if you'd be interested in joining please come along - the more the merrier."

Jelena gives a bright smile as Ana joins in, "Jelena, are you from Serbia?"

Jelena nods causing Ana to jump up excitedly once again, gesturing between herself and Novak in an effort to explain that they are from the same country of origin.

They continue around the table in the same manner, each student introducing themselves and their subject of choice, Andy commenting that he plans on copying Rafa since they’re both studying Mathematics, before they roll out the ice breakers. The clock strikes 4pm by the time Tim stands up and prepares to make his exit.

"Alright, so it has been great to meet you all finally; trust me when I say you'll see more of me and you'll find my number in the contacts of the phone in your rooms. You have a fresher's dinner and assembly to attend this evening at 7:00pm, and after that you're free for the night. I'll leave you now to give you a chance to finish unpacking and take a look around campus, don’t get into too much trouble."

* * *

 

After their meeting in the kitchen the students mostly went their separate ways. Rafa had entrusted everybody the responsibility of labelling their respective shelves and doors with his reel of sticky labels. When Novak had moved to ask why it mattered Richie had immediately shook his head, eyes screaming “no!”

The question died on his lips.

The answer became apparent shortly after this incident as the Spaniard shuffled around the kitchen, dancing over the lines between kitchen tiles and closing doors repetitively. Andy lost his cup of tea three times because Rafa seemed to enjoy lining the mugs up along one specific area of the worktop.

As the fresher’s dinner loomed, Novak returned to his bedroom to get ready. He chose a simple black shirt and a pair of stonewashed jeans. He had worried it would be a formal affair to begin with, but a quick glance at Andy’s hoodie confirmed that it wasn’t. Or at least, it possibly was, but at least he wouldn’t be outclassing his new roommate during their first event out together.

“How do I look?” Novak asked as he twirled in front of the mirror which was nailed to the inside of the wardrobe door.

“Dude. That’s so gay.” Andy muttered, noting the flamboyant twirl in his peripheral.

“Charming.” Novak retorted, closing the door with his shoe and moving back towards his bed to pocket his phone. “We ready then?”

“We are. Kim probably won’t be though, you should go check.”

“You want me to go and gander if your girlfriend is done getting changed?”

“Yep, and don’t use it in that way. In fact, just don’t say gander at all, it sounds creepy coming from you.” Andy responded, staring intently at his PSP, thumbs tapping away.

“Fine by me.” Novak was puzzled at the way Andy talked so dismissively, but he quickly forgot about it as he made his way to the room that Kim and Jelena shared. “Ladies, may I come in?” He asked, rapping on the door.

A frazzled looking head of brown hair appeared in the crack of the door moments later telling him to come back in twenty minutes. The girls were getting ready together (do they always do that?), so he took this to apply to all of them.

“Ok, but don’t be late, we’ll miss the good stuff!” Novak sighed before slouching back into his bedroom and collapsing onto his bed. He’d felt excited and happy earlier when meeting everybody after arriving, now he was feeling exhausted and jet lagged. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Andy eventually put his PSP down to give the other life form in the room some attention.

“What’s up?” Andy asked as he rolled onto his stomach, face settled in his crossed arms.

“Who, me?”

“No, Batman.”

“Who is Batman?” Novak looked puzzled. Again.

“He lives inside my PSP… you of course!”

“Oh, sorry. Sarcasm man, will have to get used to that. And I’m fine, just feeling sleepy after my flight you know. Do we really have to go to this thing?”

“Unfortunately, we take ceremonial events very seriously here, but it should be a laugh. If it drags on we’ll find a way to get out early k?”

Novak smiled and nodded, already liking his new friend.

* * *

  
The dinner turned out to be a mostly casual affair after all, which Novak was grateful for as he and Andy waited patiently in the dinner queue. The girls of the large group seemed to have made a significant effort with their appearance compared to the guys, but that was to be expected. Since Jelena, Rafa and Richie were in their second year they weren’t in attendance and had stayed home to watch a movie instead.

That left him and the three girls (and Andy) trying to make their way through the event unscathed. Finally reaching the serving counter Novak was disappointed to learn that they were only serving two options, lasagne or quiche. Although both were lovely dishes and there was a vegetarian option available, neither choice was gluten-free. Novak felt awkward in declining the offer of food, especially as Andy had declared “I’ll have his!” rather loudly beside him.

Andy had then proceeded to call him a fusspot even after he had explained he couldn’t eat gluten and that was the end of that conversation. The group of new friends ate in amicable silence, occasionally taking a sip of a drink as they waited for the Dean of the university to grace the stage in the great hall and welcome them to the institute. They weren’t waiting long.

A bald man with an American accent had soon made an appearance, introducing himself as Andre before reeling right off into the mandatory welcome spiel. Novak had soon tuned out, distracted by the vast amount of people sat around them. Every person here was in a similar position, whether they were international students like himself or relatively local like Andy. That comforted him slightly as he realised he wasn’t alone in feeling nervous and slightly out of his depth.

He’d tried to grab Andy’s attention at a particularly dull moment of the welcoming ceremony but he was too absorbed in Kim to notice, hands entwined as they whispered to one another. He was grateful he couldn’t hear them since he had to go to sleep in the same room as Andy that night and he didn’t really want things to be anymore awkward than they were probably already going to be.

Instead he sat back, grinned and bared his way through the rest of the event.

* * *

 

They arrived back at the flat around 11:00pm, passing groups of students in varying states of intoxication in the process. Expecting the lights to be dimmed they were surprised to find every light in the building still switched on. Richie and Rafa had retired but Jelena was waiting up for them when they walked through the door.

“Hey,” Ana greeted as she pulled off her jacket.

“Hey, how was it? Better than last year I hope.” Jelena asked, closing the lid on her laptop where she'd been working away.

“It was ok, the Dean was kinda cute.” Answered Maria with a cheeky grin, joining Jelena at the table.

“Are you crazy, did someone put something in your drink? He was not attractive at all.” Novak sounded disgusted at the suggestion from his position against the doorframe.

“Hey now… first rule of manhood, straight guys don’t have an opinion on how attractive another guy looks. Just leave them to it.” Andy scalded him. Novak didn't know quite how to tell Andy that he was bisexual, worried that Andy might have nightmares about him getting into his bed at night and assaulting him, so he kept quiet for the moment.

Kim rolled her eyes at Andy’s life lessons and joined the other girls at the dining room table.

“Anyone for shots? I may have bought a bottle or two of vodka.” Maria asked the room, eyes shining with mischief. The idea was enthusiastically accepted by the girls in the room but Novak declined politely, feeling too tired to partake in the fun and Andy apparently wasn’t a fan of alcohol at all. They said goodnight to the girls and returned to their room together.

“Well this is a sad story isn’t it? Nice all four of the lads in bed before midnight on the first day here and the girls having a wild night in the kitchen.” Andy huffed as he sat down on his bed, pulling his boots off.

“I’m not sure a couple of girls and some vodka shots constitutes as “wild”, Andy.”

Andy gave him a look of incredulity before telling him “you have much to learn Nole”, and retreating to the bathroom. Novak smiled to himself at the use of his nick name, liking the sound of it on Andy’s lips. He gathered the covers over his form and stretched his toes, revelling in the feeling of finally being able to relax. He closed his eyes and drifted off to the sound of the shower pattering against the wet room floor as his first day of a new life concluded.

 

 


	3. Breaking glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we meet some of the older flatmates, witness the first night out for the group and the accompanying fist fight that comes with it.

"Are you repping for the fresher bar crawl tonight?" Asked Stan, looking up from a huge History book. Roger turned around from where he was meticulously styling his hair in the mirror to consider the question before responding.

"Of course, I got voted head of the student union for my last year you know, I don't have a choice."

Stan grinned. "Fresher rep shirt and all? What colour is it this year?"

"Pink, I've been told it brings out my eyes. Anyway, Rafa will be there helping out, I asked him to come along. You should too, what are you even doing reading anyway? Lectures don't start till next week!"

"Getting ahead so that when the real fun starts I can go out and you can sit here stressing? Also, the only person who would say you look good in pink is Rafa, the same guy that would think you look good draped in a bin bag."

"Jealous Stan?"

Stan scoffed before looking down at his book again, shaking his head. Stan had just commenced his third year of studying History whereas Roger was in his fourth and final year of a Politics degree, the nature of which encouraged (forced) him to get involved in extracurricular activities; in particular being a representative on the student union. He'd ran for the position the previous year and had been successful, earning him the pleasure of welcoming the new group of students to the university in style through a whole week of fresher activities.

He and Stan had been roommates for the last two years and had become best friends in the process. As much as they bantered they had a lot in common, as well as both coming from Switzerland. This year they were sharing the residence with five other students.

Opposite them across the hall were Janko and David, third and fourth year students. Tomas and Marat were next door, this being their first year rooming together. Roger had sensed some tension there and worried about the peace of the flat; he planned on keeping an eye on the Czech and the Russian to ensure everything ran smoothly.

The last member of their all-male household was Roddick, who'd paid extra (or his parents had), to get his own bedroom. The sounds of the various women he brought home echoing through the walls were more than enough to explain why this was necessary.

He was interrupted from his musings when somebody buzzed the front door of their flat; probably Rafa. His assumptions were right, he noted, as he neared the entrance and made out the Spaniard's silhouette through the frosted glass.

"Who is it?" Roger asked playfully through the intercom.

"Rogelio! Is me Rafa, I here."

"Sorry, I think you've got the wrong flat."

"Rogelio! Open door now or I call Stan. I bring shirt."

Roger smiled to himself, picturing Rafa bouncing up and down on his toes even as he threatened him. His boyfriend was a mess of nervousness and OCD when not absorbed in one of his passions, but he loved him for it. He finally took pity on him, opening the door to reveal the younger man.

Rafa had already adorned his own fresher rep shirt; a flamboyant, sleeveless number in a frightening neon pink. He was momentarily glad that they wouldn't be visiting any bars or clubs with UV lighting because his boyfriend would literally be a beacon for anyone within 50 metres in that shirt.

"Hey gorgeous," Roger greeted as he pulled the other man into his arms, giving him a quick hug and a forceful kiss on the mouth. "Looking forward to your first chance of babysitting the newbies?"

Rafa squirmed in Roger's embrace, finally settling when he found a comfy spot against his shoulder. "A little, gonna do a better job than you for sure."

"Hey!" Roger admonished, drawing back in mock outrage. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you practically cornered and raped him when HE was a fresher last year." A loud voice carried down the hallway, phrased in such a blunt way that it could be none other than the American, Roddick. "Are you guys done making out in the doorway, by the way? Places to go, people to see."

Rafa blushed at Roddick's words, hanging his head in embarrassment.

"The only place you should be going is the sex clinic to get that last batch of STDs checked out." Roger joked, causing Roddick to offer a rude gesture in return with his middle finger.

"Seriously, I'll be out late - tell Ferrer not to wait up, not in the mood for his mother hen and slippers routine. Last time I brought a chick home he was waiting in my room with a hot chocolate, safe to say I didn't get laid that night, anyway. Have fun at the bar crawl tonight and drink one for me." He gave Rafa and Roger a final wave before leaving them standing alone in the hallway again.

"So, should we go see if I look as good as you in this shirt hmm?" Roger asked, pulling at the straps lining strong, bronzed shoulders.

"I never look as good as you Rogelio, no one look good as you."

Roger leaned down to kiss Rafa once more, partially because he wanted to but more to do with the fact that he needed to occupy his mouth so it didn't reveal anything stupid, like how much he adored the man standing before him.

Rafa responded eagerly but Roger sensed him holding back, nervous at being seen in public.

"Come on, let's go back to my room." Roger tugged on his bare wrist, closing the door behind them. Noting the protest on Rafa's lips he added "don't worry about Stan, David wants him for something - he just doesn't know it yet."

* * *

 

Despite the myriad of personalities and age differences in their flat set up this year, the group (sans Roddick), had decided to spend the first night out on campus together in a routine bonding exercise. Most of the group knew each other already, but Tomas and Janko were new faces.

Janko had seemed friendly and open from the offset, easily making acquaintance with the rest of the residents courtesy of his Duracell bunny personality. Roger thought Tomas seemed a little more closed off, reserved even. He suspected it was more to do with the unfamiliar situation and the language barrier than an attitude problem though, and hadn't pushed.

He'd also discovered with interest that Tomas was studying Physics, which explained a lot. He’d probably warm up to the other scientist, David, in time. The men were currently gathered in the hallway, waiting for Marat to arrive before they set off.

"Why is it always him, every time we go somewhere..." David was muttering to himself as he wiped down the worktops with a dishcloth, shaking his head in frustration.

"Will you stop cleaning please? We're going any minute now. It's fine." Roger sighed.

David tossed the cloth into the bowl before rinsing his hands under the tap and running his fingers through his hair, having the undesirable effect of dampening his brunette locks and making it look like he'd just gotten out of the shower. It was a look that only Rafa could seem to pull off well; David looked like a drowned puppy.

Marat finally shrugged his way into the room, adorning a tight pink vest top, black skinny jeans and a spiked necklace.

"I thought you said no to helping out with the first years?" Janko asked, confused at Marat's appearance, which had been met with poorly-guised approval from both Rafa and Roger.

"I did, I have better things to do. Like fuck bitches and party, also I’m smoking in pink." Marat confirmed his intentions as he took a gulp from a bottle of liquor he'd already started at some point whilst getting ready.

Tomas shook his head and rolled his eyes at the Russian's attitude, already tired of hearing about these plans repetitively.

"Are we good then?"

The men looked over to Stan who had asked the question when rising from his chair with a positive clap of his hands. "As we'll ever be", Marat answered, finishing his bottle off in one last gulp and tossing it into the bin on his way out.

Roger moved to follow but was stopped short with a quiet tug on his denim belt loop. He turned just in time to catch Rafa leaning in to whisper. "You know when I say before, Rogelio no one look better than you?" Roger nodded, wondering where this was going. "Well... It was truth, until two minutes... when Marat walked in. Sorry."

He gave a cheeky grin and ran from Roger's grasp and out of the room before he could retaliate, leaving the Swiss chuckling to himself and silently agreeing with the playful admittance. Marat did look better than him in pink.

* * *

 

The night was in full swing by 11pm, the group on their seventh bar. The university operated on a collegiate basis, with each college having their own set of local amenities. Whilst this meant multiple shops littered around campus, it also meant nine pubs to enjoy.

Rafa had immediately introduced Roger and his friends to his own first year flatmates, hoping they would get to know each other so they could do things together in future. The girls had been giddy over the realisation that Roger was his boyfriend, and didn't hesitate to play 20 questions regarding how they'd got together. They had the decency to stop probing into the more personal aspects of the relationship as Rafa's cheeks reddened, however.

If Rafa was looking uncomfortable, it was nothing compared to Andy's expression. His reddened cheeks were much more prominent due to the pale shade of his skin. Novak cast him a worried glance, hoping that the discomfort was more to do with the directness of the conversation and not the homosexual relationship it concerned. The last thing he needed was a homophobic roommate.

Jelena, Janko, Ana and Novak wondered off into a quiet corner of the bar after half an hour, taking the opportunity to get to know one another in a relaxed setting. Novak welcomed the chance to slip back into his native Serbian tongue, still feeling awkward with some of the British terms that Andy had been casually throwing at him all morning.

Roger and Rafa bid goodbye to their roommates to scan the area, ensuring people were having a good time and hadn't passed out in a pool of their own vomit from the excitement. Kim and Andy left together shortly after, earning a few wolf whistles from Marat since there was no doubt as to what their intentions were. This left Stan, Marat, Maria, Richie, David and Tomas hugging the bar.

Marat wasted no time in trying to chat Maria up, noticing the pretty blonde bombshell as soon as Rafa had gestured to his group of "amigos" lining up at the bar to get their orders. Although she declined his forward advances, she did accept his offer of a drink. "A drink" turned out to be two, three, four... This he could deal with.

"Hey, it's getting kind of late, I'm gonna go and see what Rafa is up to and then head home. Hopefully Andy and Kim will be done by now and it is safe to return!" Richie informed, kissing Maria on each cheek and clapping the guys on the back as he brushed past.

Tomas, Stan and David found themselves their own booth to occupy, happily drinking and chatting. They'd relocated after Tomas had suggested that Marat find someone else to bother, feeling he was taking advantage of Maria. Marat hadn't responded to the suggestion well, leaving no room for reason when he was this drunk. The situation had been heated until David stepped in to defuse it.

They kept up the quiet conversation between the three of them until a dishelved-looking Roger appeared behind a mic, being held up by a struggling Rafa as he announced it was closing time.

"Wow, he's so wasted." David commented, downing the rest of his drink.

"I think he's not the only one."

Stan and David were momentarily surprised to hear Tom speak up, since he'd been relatively quiet for most of the evening aside from his short-lived spat with Marat. He mainly communicated in short laughs, smiles and gestures. They caught his meaning though when they followed his gaze and saw Marat passed out on the bar. Maria had evidently left already, probably growing tired of his advances once the novelty of free vodka had worn off.

"Well David my good friend, a new year, another year of hauling Marat home in a drunken stupor, are you up to it?" Stan grimaced at his own words, not particularly enjoying the prospect of having to drag the large Russian home every week, he wasn't exactly a lightweight; at least where his body mass was concerned. David's expression was a mirror image of his own as they stood to leave, gathering any loose belongings.

"You takin' him?" The bar man asked as they approached, gesturing down at where Marat was laid out flat against the surface of the bar.

"Oui, we'll make sure he gets home alright, thanks for a good night", Stan replied politely before the man could say anything more. It took both David and Stan to support Marat's weight as they began the short walk along campus and back towards their flat. They'd reached the halfway point alongside a feature pond when he woke up, immediately struggling from their grip to fall to his knees and wretch on the grass.

Stan and David had jumped back in reflex and disgust, despite the scene before them being a familiar one. As much as David was the caring one of the group, he wasn't great at dealing with sick people; that was Roger's forte, who was probably busy having drunken sex with Rafa right about now.

Whilst the older two had drawn away, Tomas's instinct to help people in need had caused him to drop down to his knees as well, hand coming to rest on Marat's back. He'd intended the movement to be soothing but Marat felt claustrophobic and confused, reeling from the contact.

"Don't fucking touch me!"

"What is your problem with me, seriously." Tomas demanded as he dragged himself back up to his feet and wiped the dirt from his knees. Marat stood to his full height too now, facing him down. They were both tall men, barely an inch between the 6ft5 statures.

Stan and David shared a worried look and a questioning glance, sensing this was about to get out of control. It happened in a split second, a sneer from Marat and a challenge, and they were at each others throats. They didn't see who swung first. Marat was renowned for getting himself into trouble and as quiet as Tomas seemed in conversation, he made up for it with his aggression when backed into a corner. He lashed out at Marat's face, sandals coming off his feet during the struggle.

The other two jumped into action as soon as they'd started attacking each other, struggling to pull them apart. The damage had been done, a split lip for Marat that would be hurting tomorrow and a black eye for Tomas. Before pulling them apart completely Marat kicked a lithe leg out blindly, hoping to connect with one of Tomas's. He hit the mark, causing Tomas to go toppling into the shallow display pond they'd stopped beside.

Stan's first worry was that Tomas was going to get wet and catch a cold, his second was who was screaming in pain. It took him a few seconds to snap out of his haze of confusion, David screaming his name and telling him to get to Tomas as he restrained Marat. He did, eventually.

Tomas was grasping at his right foot, a stream of angry Czech pouring from his lips as he clenched his eyes in pain. There was blood pouring from a deep wound on his bare foot from where he'd stepped on glass in the pond - a broken bottle no doubt. Swearing at the severity of the injury, Stan slumped to the floor and supported Tomas against his side, pulling out his mobile to dial an ambulance.

"Get him out of here, get him out of my sight." Stan ordered, before quickly reeling off his location to the operator on the other end of the phone. David nodded in acquiesce, eyes asking Stan to keep him updated as he dragged a now sobered Marat away from the scene and in the direction or their flat. Roger would be livid, no doubt, and there would be questions.

The consequences of the night would depend on how badly hurt Tomas was and whether he wanted to report it as an accident or the fight that it was. It didn't take long for Stan to hear sirens in the distance, telling Tomas everything would be ok as he applied blood-slickened hands to the wound opening, attempting futily to stem the flow of blood. It was deep, and they were screwed.

* * *

 

The events that followed David and Marat's return to the house had been a nightmare. He'd shoved Marat unceremoniously into the nearest chair, storming down the hallway and banging on Roger's door, waking Janko and Roddick in the process.

"What the fucking hell Ferr?" Roddick had muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he stepped out into the hall wearing only his boxers.

"That idiot, has just gotten himself into another fight, this time with Tomas. He is in the living room, Tomas and Stan are on their way to hospital now. Someone go talk to him because I don't even want to look at him - I'm going to call Stan." David finished before brushing past Janko into the shared room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Janko looked between Roddick and Roger in confusion at being locked out of his bedroom, half naked at 2am in the morning. The other men were clearly used to this though, because they were already half way towards the living room discussing something between themselves.

Janko slid down his door to sit on the carpeted floor, leaning his head back against his bedroom door as he began to hear roaring from the living room. He didn't know if it was Roger or Roddick, but he heard nothing in response from Marat. He closed his eyes and cursed his luck at being housed here.


	4. Boys keep swinging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomas and Stan return home from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, shorter chapter this time to wrap up the last one. Next one will be longer and feature a short jump in time, taking us back to our freshmen in flat one. Preview: Novak and Andy really need to learn to knock...
> 
> Enjoy!

Once Tomas and Stan had arrived at hospital and the wound had been cleaned and assessed they realised things weren't as bad as they initially seemed. He required multiple stitches, much to his chagrin, but they'd disinfected the wound, stitched it up and bandaged it in no time. The doctor informed Tomas that walking would be difficult for some time due to the location of the laceration and suggested crutches until he healed to keep the pressure off his foot.

His lanky frame looked out of place and awkward hobbling through whitewash corridors on the metal supports. If the circumstances were different, Stan would find the scene amusing. As things were though, there was nothing amusing about the situation.

The hospital was located nearby to the university so to avoid waking Roger at 5am he called a taxi to pick them up. His phone buzzed in his pocket signalling the car's arrival.

"Cab is here, you need a hand?" Asked Stan.

"That is what sticks are for no?" Tomas grinned.

Stan was surprised to see Tomas was still making light of the situation. Not only had he landed himself (albeit, by no fault of his own), in A&E on his first night out this term, he'd also had to put up with the pain since the accident. As he'd been drinking profusely all night they weren't keen to pump him full of codeine, although they had prescribed him some drugs to take when he sobered if the pain persisted.

As much as Stan appreciated Tom's pride and insistence on making his own way to the car, he relented when the Czech wound up half falling into the taxi, crutches splaying into the air.

"What an earth are you doing? Honestly. Do we need to go back and ask for a wheelchair?"

"I can do this!"

"Looks that way... Let me help you, then we can both get home and go to bed."

When they'd both finally maneuvered their way into the taxi Stan had quickly given instructions and they were on their way home. It took Stan a few moments before the implications of what he'd just said dawned on him.

Tomas shared a bedroom with Marat. The same Marat that had tried to pulverise him for no apparent reason and was likely still intoxicated if Roddick hadn't returned the favour and beaten him to death by now. No, this wouldn't do.

He turned to Tomas who was leaning his forehead against the glass of the taxi, eyes closed shut.

"Hey, I was just thinking... You room with Marat right?"

Tomas didn't open his eyes as he gave a slow, definite nod.

"I think it'd probably be best that you don't have to go back there tonight. You can take my bed, if you like. I'll room with Marat for tonight and then I guess we'll see what happens."

Tomas looked confused at this.

"Rafa not with Roger?"

"Non, Rafa never stays. He won't sleep unless the light is on and Roger can't sleep unless it's dark. Disaster waiting to happen, it's a tragic love story. You'll be fine, don't worry he doesn't snore." He added as an afterthought.

"Thanks Stan, for everything." Tomas smiled.

 

* * *

 

When they arrived back at the flat Stan was unsurprised to see David and Roger sitting awake at the kitchen table. David fussed over a blushing Tomas as Roger dragged Stan aside to ask for an update. He confirmed the details of the hospital visit and reiterated the events of the night before Roger gave a silent, solemn nod, deep in thought.

"Look I spoke to Marat, I don't know what's going on with him right now but he's sorry. Obviously what happened was out of order you know but, it depends on what Tomas wants to do about it."

"Nothing, I do nothing. Apart from maybe hobble for a few weeks, maybe I join circus?" Tomas gestured to the Swiss men in the corner of the kitchen with a wave of his left crutch. Clearly they weren't being inconspicuous.

"Are you sure? I mean he could have really hurt you..." David's eyebrows furrowed as he looked back to consider what Tomas was saying.

"Ano, these things happen. Boys fight, I live. I think I go to my bed now." Seeing the interruptions about to come from the other men in the room Tomas silenced them. "I can handle myself, but thank you for worry. Besides, if he try again I have advantage with weapon." He waved his crutch for a second time to enunciate this point.

"Ok, if you are happy to do that, it's your choice. If you change your mind give me a knock." Stan conceded.

The four exchanged goodnight wishes before retreating to their separate rooms. Janko had eventually managed to go back to his bed after David unlocked his door, only to find the Serb sleeping soundly on the floor outside. Roger had finally convinced Roddick to go back to sleep when he was finished fuming over the whole thing.

Marat was asleep when Tomas first entered the room and closed the door behind him. He stayed that way until Tomas accidentally clattered about the place in an attempt to get undressed, crutches swinging wildly around the room to collide against an unsuspecting lampshade. A crash followed accompanied by a Czech curse as Marat's eyelids fluttered awake.

"Hey..." He began, throat raw from something, probably the screaming he'd been doing earlier that evening.

"Hello." Tomas replied coolly as he finally managed to slide under his covers, cringing from the pain in his foot now he'd finally sat down.

Marat sat up from his position on the bed, cover sliding down to reveal a toned chest covered in thick curls. "Look, I know there is nothing I can say to apologise and I don't expect you to forgive me. I am a dick when I'm drunk and I drink too much; I'm really sorry man. Everyone is pissed with me right now and I don't blame them."

"Yes, you are kind of dick." Tomas agreed, but it wasn't malicious.

"Are you ok? Is it bad, how long do you need crutches for? Does it hurt? I didn't mean to really injure you, I just wanted to get you out of my space. I wasn't thinking."

"Yes it hurts so I don't want to think about these things now. Just go to sleep, sleep it off. I hate drama so please, just forget about this." Tom sighed as he lay his head back against his pillow, eyes closing.

"Ok. Goodnight Tom, if you need anything..."

"You wait on my foot and hand."

"I suppose it's the least I can do." Marat responded, feeling uncomfortable with the mock suggestion of submission. Clearly he had control issues. Anger, alcohol and personality issues too but hey, he was working on it. He mused about the irony of how the night had turned out as he joined Tomas in trying to find elusive sleep.

It was always interesting how boys could fight and forget about the altercation so soon, once it was out of their systems. He was thankful that Tomas didn't seem to be holding a grudge, as much as he would have reason too. He vowed to make it up to him (and his flat mates), in the coming weeks.


	5. Dirty boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Novak learn a lesson or two about knocking and the girls catch up in the university library.

"Coming to the gym Andy?" Novak asked with a tilt of the head, rolling a towel up and shoving it into his sports carrier. It was Thursday which meant a gym session in the morning followed by a Latin seminar that afternoon. Being an arts student, Novak didn't have an abundance of contact hours planned into his schedule. His mandatory weekly lectures and seminars worked out at about 16 hours, any additional time taken up by independent study and required readings. Andy's schedule looked slightly busier in comparison, but a lot of his work was done in "the classroom", so to speak.

"Uhhhhm, probably not today mate, I was hoping to spend some time with Kim. When're you back?" Andy tried to ask casually, hoping Novak wouldn't detect the reason for his curiosity.

"No problem man, probably in an hour or two? I'll go give Janko a call. Have fun with Kim, you should take her somewhere nice!"

Andy gave a nod of acknowledgement as Novak slipped on his trainers and slung his bag over a firm shoulder, making his way out of their shared room. He left it about five minutes to be safe before rolling over and texting Kim to let her know the coast was clear.

He wasn't waiting long before a quiet knock was heard and she slipped into the room.

"We're really alone?" Kim asked hesitantly, eyes scanning the room for some sign of Novak's bristly head that she'd become so accustomed to seeing by her boyfriend's side over the past month. She was grateful that he'd found such a good friend so early into the year, of course she had too in Jelena, but she did miss Andy and the alone time they used to indulge so much in.

"Yes! Come 'ere, Nole's out for a few hours; we'll be sound." And Andy really did believe it, because there's no way Nole would cut his gym session short.

She gave one last nervous look around before grinning and practically skipping over to Andy's bed. When she reached an arms length she was surprised to be wrapped up in Andy's grasp and pulled down roughly onto the mattress.

"Steady babe," she chastised as he rolled them over.

"Sorry, it's been killing me to be apart for so long, I can't help it." He explained before leaning down to join their lips. They made out for some time, Andy's tongue asserting dominance as his large hands wondered. He soon had them sliding under Kim's shirt to unclasp her bra and grasp a breast there. Conscious of how much time they might have, he didn't waste time in spreading her legs apart after sliding her skirt over her ankles.

"Aren't you going to get undressed first?" Kim questioned, noting the disparity between their current states of exposure.

"Nah, got everything I need here." Andy responded quickly, pulling at Kim's slim wrist and placing it against his crotch.

"Gee Andy, romantic as always." She looked disgruntled but began to loosen his belt anyway, unbuttoning his jeans and slipping a silk hand into his boxers. Andy groaned at the contact, pushing his hips down to grind against Kim's slight frame.

Lately he'd found himself craving something more, he couldn't quite put it into words. Something rough, contact he could feel pushing back against him in a grapple for dominance. He loved Kim and definitely loved having sex with her, but she didn't like it when he was rough with her, and Andy needed rough. She was fragile and delicate and Andy knew he didn't handle her the way he should. He didn't think he was capable of being that guy.

He was snapped back into reality at the sensation of Kim aligning their hips and guiding him inside her. He was enveloped in a sense of warmth that overtook his senses and he struggled not to thrust hard into the heat as she hitched a thin leg up higher to allow him better access.

* * *

  


Meanwhile, Novak had already reached the gym and was pushing himself on the treadmill. One of the benefits to living on campus had been the existence of almost everything they needed on site and nearby, including a state-of-the-art gym complete with a sauna and pool. He hadn't hesitated to sign up for a student membership and had encouraged his other flatmates to as well. He was only half successful in that mission, but he was grateful to have Jelena, Andy or Maria accompany him routinely.

As much as he liked company in the gym he also valued the time alone here. It was a chance for him to just tune out the world and vent his frustrations, of which he had a few. He missed his family too much to describe in words, his course was stressing him out too. Learning a foreign language in Serbian was one thing, but learning it from something that wasn't his native tongue was nothing short of grueling. And then there was the issue of his roommate that, despite his best efforts, he felt a growing attraction to.

Andy thought nothing of walking out of their shared shower room adorning nothing more than a towel wrapped around his waist and lounging about the room in that state afterwards. It wasn't that he was showy either, because that wasn't the way he was. Clearly he was just comfortable in Novak's presence. It hadn't taken him long to realise that Andy treated him differently than he did most people, letting him see the glimpses of playfulness and self-doubt that he hid from others, even after only living together for a month.

Which made Novak feel even worse about the fact that he still hadn't told Andy he was bisexual yet. He knew technically he wasn't obliged to, after all, Andy didn't have to come out and declare himself heterosexual to Novak in their initial introduction. He couldn't help if people presumed that about him when frankly, it was his personal business.

Only it wasn't really his personal business when he was fantasising about Andy naked and... His chest tightened at some point during this thought, whether from the imagery or the physical exertion he wasn't sure. He noticed the signs of his asthma worsening and immediately turned off the machine, stepping down to rifle through his bag for his inhaler.

He felt the anxiety rising when he couldn't locate the small object. He wasn't having a full blown attack but his chest hurt and he could feel his airways narrowing, breath wheezing as he exhaled. He roughly picked his bag up, making the decision to stop exercising and return home. He'd get his inhaler and relax for a while. He cursed himself for not thinking to bring it with him in the first instance; he wasn't usually so careless.

He made his way home at a moderate pace, not wishing to stress his body more than he already had and focusing on his breathing. Luckily their flat was located only a short walk away and he was soon turning a polished key in the door after taking the lift to the third floor.

The flat was quiet at this time on a Thursday morning. Richie and Rafa would be playing doubles with Stan and Roger down on the courts; he'd found they never strayed from this routine, which probably had something to do with Rafa's insistence upon consistency.

He observed the open door to Kim's room when he reached the middle of the hallway, figuring Andy had already taken her out somewhere nice as he had advised - she was a lucky girl. He smiled wistfully before pushing the handle down on his own bedroom door and crossing the boundary blindly.

It was only when he turned his head to witness the scene before him that he realised his mistake. He saw nothing more than Kim's slim legs wrapped around Andy's hips as he thrust into her, but there was no mistaking what he'd walked in on. The moment to turn around and close the door had long passed and all he could do when Kim's shocked expression met his was yell and drop his bag that he was holding.

Kim screeched, Novak screamed some more. Andy swore as he whipped around, dark eyes meeting Novak's. "What the actual fuck man!" Andy exclaimed as he tried to protect Kim's modesty, pulling the sheets to cover her naked form and buttoning his pants up quickly. He was suddenly grateful that he'd kept most of his clothes on.

Novak turned around, a stream of "oh my god I'm sorry, oh my goddd" pouring from his lips as he covered burned eyes with his hands. His breath was coming in ragged gasps between the repeated phrase, begging him to remember why he'd just walked in on his best friend mid-sex in the first place. The shock of what he saw was compounding the issue along with the anxiety he felt that Andy was going to be pissed with him.

Which is why it's just as well that even amongst the surprise of being interrupted, Andy had noticed his flailing friend's laboured breathing and picked up the blue inhaler from Novak's bedside table as he exited their room and shut the door behind him, leaving Kim to collect her scattered clothes and dignity in sanctuary.

"Here" Andy gestured, shoving the object into Novak's grip. "Take a puff on that before you fucking collapse on me, please." His words were angry but concern was laced there as he placed his hand flat against the Serb's back, circling there with his thumb.

Following his instruction without hesitation Novak inhaled the vapour, breathing a sigh of relief as his symptoms began to alleviate. "God, I'm sorry." Novak muttered as soon as he could form coherent sentences again. "I thought you'd gone out, I came back for this." He held up the inhaler weakly in an effort to justify his untimely appearance.

"It's alright, it's not like you saw anything." Andy sighed, unaware of his hand still moving in gentle circles against Novak's back. "It was bound to happen eventually eh?" He smiled.

"I guess, unless you're smart enough to get your own room like Roddick. I need to learn to knock." He dipped his head and cringed as the scene unfolded before his eyes again. Andy shoved him lightly.

"Come on it wasn't that bad, you'll live, or are you jealous that it wasn't you?"

Novak spluttered at his words, coughing in a bid to mask his reaction to Andy's joking statement. Misunderstanding the seemingly uncontrolled coughing fit, Andy pulled the inhaler from Novak's grip and forced it into his mouth, making him inhale again.

"BREATHE NOLE!"

His eyes were streaming by the time Kim joined them in the hallway to ask what on earth the commotion was, composed as she always looked and not as though she'd just been fucking her boyfriend. Novak gestured helplessly to his throat as Andy explained.

"Oh you poor boy, come here." Kim soothed, pulling Novak back with her into the room and seating him on his bed. She'd made up Andy's bed to hide the evidence of their previous encounter, which he was thankful for. He didn't need a reminder. He sat and let Kim fuss over him whilst he died a little inside at the shame of walking in on them, the scene on a movie reel on repeat inside of his head.

* * *

  


Eventually Novak had overcome the embarrassment of walking in on his friends (although it was debatable over who should feel the most embarrassment over the situation), and the trio had laughed about it.

Andy accepted Rafa’s invitation to go and watch Roddick play in the second football match of the season whereas Kim joined Jelena, Maria and Ana in a visit to the library to loan out some books and study in quiet. University allowances for students were quite generous providing the book wasn’t specifically in demand, but it helped that Richie happened to work there part time when it came to paying late fines. He gave a brief wave and a nod in greeting as the girls walked in. They smiled and waved back to the Frenchman.

The campus library was really quite spectacular. Whilst the bottom floor was mainly reserved for admin and technology services; PCs, printers and scanners to name a few, the remaining three floors contained a towering selection of various tomes and journals. The library itself was filled with walkways between the floors which encircled a central courtyard, giving a nice view for those sitting in a window bay. This is where the girls chose to sit, letting the sunlight stream through just enough to not be overbearing.

Kim was the last to sit down, unpacking her reading materials and stationery as she pulled out a plush seat.

“Is everything ok Kim?” Jelena asked in concern, “you look a little flustered.”

Before Kim could wave the concern off with a response Ana interjected, “oh I think she’s more than fine, that’s good flustered, am I right?”

After the day she’d had, Kim couldn’t find it in herself to feel any more embarrassment. Plus, this wasn’t Novak staring at them with a look of dread and remorse painting his features, these were her girlfriends. She gave a quick shrug and a timid smile and looked down at her books.

“Oooh” Maria and Ana chorused, “tell us more?”

“It’s private, I can’t tell you.” Kim laughed, trying to ignore the probing of her friends.

“Lay off guys, I’m sure her and Andy had a wonderful time and we should value their privacy, right Kim?” Jelena said, trying to calm the gossip.

“Well… I am a bit flustered, I suppose. It wasn’t _that_ though, it was more to do with Novak making a dramatic entrance in the middle of… things.”

Jelena brought her hand to cover her mouth, eyes wide as Maria and Ana burst into a fit of giggles. “Are you serious?” Asked Jelena.

“Unfortunately.” Kim grimaced. “That wasn’t all though, it was so bad for him that he ended up having some sort of asthma attack; are we really that shocking in bed?” She implored, looking around at her friends for an answer.

“Unbelievable, that boy.” Ana shook her head in astonishment. “You need to teach him how to knock! What did Andy do?”

“Well he practically suffocated me in the sheets in an effort to cover me up and shoved Novak outside. I heard a lot of shouting and choking but I think he saw the funny side of things once Novak started breathing again.”

“Maybe he wanted to join you guys.” Maria added suggestively with a sly grin.

“Maria!” Jelena and Kim cried in unison in outrage at the idea.

“What?” She defended, “it wouldn’t be so bad, would it? He’s cute.”

Kim thought about that as they quietly resumed their work in comfortable silence. Jelena had similar thoughts running through her mind; it hadn’t escaped her notice that the Serbian boy was very attractive (and single). Her eyes met Kim’s over the pile of books between them and they gave each other a knowing look. Perhaps it was something to file away for later.

* * *

  


After his brush with death earlier, as Andy had affectionately dubbed it, Novak was taking some time to relax by himself. The girls were at the library, Rafa and Andy were at the football match and Richie was working so he had the flat to himself. He had a quick glance at the corner of his laptop to see that the match would be over shortly, but enough time remained to spend alone.

Ever since he’d walked in on Andy earlier he’d been feeling tense and frustrated. He hadn’t seen much, mostly flashes of Kim’s various state of undress and then a white wall judging him when he’d turned around to give them their privacy. He’d seen enough though; the movement of Andy’s hips, the way he covered Kim’s form with his own, possessing her. He now had the visual imagery of Andy in bed with someone to join those of him prancing around half naked after a satisfying shower.

He opened an incognito browser on his laptop and typed in a web address leading to his favourite porn site. He was young and single after all, he had needs. He made sure his adblock was on to avoid the usual annoyances. No, he didn’t want to grow his cock another 5 inches, that would be worrying and he’d probably never successfully get a girl to have sex with him. No, he didn’t want to fuck a local girl, despite the assurance that there were plenty just waiting for him to do so.

He browsed around the dubious website for a while, watching snippets of various clips as he lay back against his stacked pillows. He liked to take his time when he had the opportunity. Eventually he stumbled upon something he liked the look of, two guys making out innocently enough in a build up to the main sequence of the clip. One of the actors had pale, freckled skin that reminded him of Andy. He had the volume set on low, skipping the headphone option since they made him feel restricted and uncomfortable.

As the clip progressed he slipped his hand into his jogging pants, beginning to slowly stroke himself, eyes never leaving the screen. He kept the gentle pace for some time, still intent on enjoying this, not liking the rushed satisfaction that sometimes left him longing for more.

His pulse began to beat faster, body warming up as the pleasure grew. His eyes fluttered shut and he thought back to the scene he met earlier, only it was him underneath Andy, not Kim. A low gasp fell from his lips at a jolt of pleasure triggered by the mental image, hand beginning to move faster, toes curling against his sheets.

If someone had told Novak that morning that by the end of the day, he and Andy would have met twice under these circumstances, he probably would have thrown himself out of his third floor window in dismay. As it was though, that is precisely what happened as Andy barged into the room with a casual “hey Nole, football was awe… OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

“What the fuck Andy!” Novak yelled, pulling his hand out of his pants and drawing his knees up, laptop precariously balancing on his thighs.

“Oh my god you’re jacking off, my eyes!”

“Get out!”

“No you!”

“What?!”

Amongst the confusion of the two men screaming at each other in shock, low, tinny-sounding moans could be heard from the device resting atop Novak’s thighs. The moans were distinctly male, which Andy picked up on with a “you’re watching GAY porn?!”

And then, as though things couldn’t possibly get any worse, Rafa appeared, head popping innocently around the barrier with curious eyes.

“You watching what Nole? I can watch?”

“Oh my god get out!” He picked up the nearest object, which happened to be Andy’s alarm clock and launched it at the door.

Rafa let out a high pitched sound he would deny later that evening as Andy’s reflexes kicked in to close the door before the flying object could do any harm. It shattered against the door and fell to the floor, broken.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... Novak has asthma in this story, he needed a legitimate reason to go back so soon. ;)


	6. I'd rather be high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak reveals one of his secrets to Andy, the flatmates go to a party and Marat and Tomas have a talk. Some OOCness, but keep in mind they are students, not anti-doping tennis stars...

"Can't believe you broke my clock." Andy muttered under his breath as he stared morosely at the ceiling, shaking his head. "My Mum gave me that clock."

"I'm sorry."

"Bet we sleep in tomorrow, it'll be all your fault. You and your horny dick."

He sort of had a point, Novak mused. They'd become accustomed to the barking of Andy's dog-themed alarm clock, and he's not sure he trusts his iPhone to wake them up since they're both deep sleepers and particularly sluggish in the morning.

"Not my fault you don't know how to knock." He shot back and rolled over on his side facing away from Andy. They were still friends of course, he thought at this point it'd take a lot to change that, but things were strained given recent events and the fact that they were now awkwardly trying to get to sleep in the same room as each other, not to mention sexually frustrated.

They'd avoided talking entirely about the fact that Novak had been watching gay porn of all things. That gave him some hope that Andy would be ok with knowing about his sexuality, but he still feared the rejection.

"Oh and you can talk, El Cockblock. Pot calling the kettle black."

"What? Andy, you are ridiculous, grow up!" Novak whispered harshly in the darkness.

"So, when was the last time that you got laid that you were desperate enough to wank to that gay shit?"

Novak's face took on an interesting shade of red at the question but thankfully Andy couldn't see; a combination of the fact that he purposefully had his back facing Andy in an "I'm still pissed with you" gesture and the darkness of the room.

"Hey." Andy called again when Novak didn't answer.

"What?" A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"Answer meee." Andy whined like he did when he didn't get his way, trying to drag the information out of his friend.

"I'm trying to sleep!"

"You'll have plenty of time to sleep when we oversleep tomorrow thanks to a certain someone and their alarm clock-breaking tendencies, now answer my question before I assume you're a virgin."

Novak muttered something into his mountain of pillows, curling in on himself some more.

"Huh?"

"I said I am, so will you shut up."

"Oh..." Andy trailed off, unsure of what to say to that. Not wanting the silence to become awkward despite the fact that his presumptuous mouth had a habit of creating them. "Sorry, it's ok you know... You're only 18."

"Then why do you say it like I should be ashamed?" Novak asked quietly, teeth worrying his lip at the thought of what Andy must think about him.

"It's not that Nole, whenever you're ready like. I'm just surprised, you're sort of... You look good." Andy admitted before adding "no homo" onto the end of his statement with a nervous laugh.

Novak was a mixture of surprise, shame and happiness as he muttered a quiet thank you. Silence reigned again for some time until Novak thought the conversation was over, his eyelids growing heavier, then Andy spoke again.

"So, why the gay stuff, I mean... You into that?"

He hesitated, wondering if he should respond before realising that he'd need to deal with this eventually if they were going to live together for the rest of the year. "Yeah, kinda. I like other stuff too though."

Andy seemed to catch his meaning and treading carefully asked "so you're bisexual?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Andy asked, slightly put out that his friend hadn't confided that important information with him.

"I didn't know what you would think." He answered honestly with a shrug of his shoulders. Novak was still facing the wall but Andy could just about make out his obscured form in the darkness as his eyes adjusted to it.

"Are you kidding? Look I say some dumb shit sometimes but..."

"A lot." Novak interrupted, "you say it a lot."

"Right whatever, but I'm not a homophobe. Rafa is a raging homosexual, I'm not arsed. Couldn't care less. Get it?"

"But you don't share a room with Rafa." Novak countered, trying to stress his point. "I didn't want to creep you out."

"You haven't. You don't... apart from when I walk in on you with your dick in your hand." Andy added as an afterthought.

They both broke out in laughter at that, finally coming to terms with the fact that yes, those things happened and yes, they'd probably happen again before the year was through.

"Nole."

"Mm?"

"You're an idiot. Don't be scared to tell me anything, ok?"

"Alright." He felt guilty agreeing to that command knowing he was harbouring secret feelings towards the Scot, but somehow he didn't think that was the sort of thing Andy had in mind.

"Night."

"Goodnight." He replied. It was a huge relief to have finally told Andy, and it was with a sigh that he realised he'd been stupid not to do so to begin with. Andy often said things without thinking and was the king of awkward but he'd never been anything but open minded. He'd proved that again tonight.

* * *

 

Janko had always had a part-time job during his studies and this year would be no different. He'd taken up his usual term time position in the on-site gym. Although not perfect, it was enough money to keep him going for now and he felt a little better knowing it was at least loosely related to his field of study in Sports Management.

Another pro that came with the job was the gossip. He didn't learn as much as a barman might from a drunken freshman, but he got enough information from the droves of people coming in and out through the doors over the days. This is how he learnt of the party that night in a flat over in County. This particular set of flats was very modernised, situated on the edge of campus with expansive living areas, making them the popular choice for house parties.

Bring your own beer and guests welcome, they'd said. He figured they wouldn't mind if he extended the invite to his large group of friends then. He texted David and Novak the details, letting them pass on the news to their respective flats.

Although he had a group of friends outside of his flatmates, specifically those studying on his course, he spent the majority of his time with his flatmates and Novak. He hadn't been sure at first if things were going to work out, especially after the bust up between Marat and Berdych, however they soon moved on from that and he learned that all in all he was living with a great bunch of people that just happened to have a few issues just like anybody else.

His phone buzzed in his pocket but he wasn't able to check it until he was done sorting through the latest membership applications. He took a five minute break afterwards to read the message. He didn't need to read that it was from Novak to know - the smiley face spam in the body of the message gave it away.

_"Nole: would love to come :) guys coming too :) see you tonight! :)"_

David took a while longer to respond since he was in a lab session which Janko had forgotten about, he was probably making some more sketchy drugs. Eventually he did though and his more conservative reply confirmed he'd be there and had passed on the message to his group. Janko sat back in his swivel chair with a wide grin; tonight was going to be awesome.

* * *

 

Roger was in a Politics lecture when he got the message from David informing them that there was a house party in County that evening and did they want to go.

"You see this?" Roger queried, stealthily showing his phone to Marat under the narrow table stand in front of them. Marat dragged his attention from the doodles he was mindlessly etching onto the cover of his notepad to look at what Roger was trying to show him. He gave a quick nod, double checking the front of the room to make sure the lecturer hadn't noticed them.

"Do I even need to ask if you are going?" Roger joked.

"I'm not."

"What!" Roger hissed out loud enough to gain the attention of the students nearby. He gave an apologetic wave of the hand before turning back to Marat, who had returned to his nonsensical doodling. "What do you mean you're not going?"

"It's very simple Roger." Marat grunted in frustration at the irritating questions.

Roger's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he observed Marat's posture, he looked tense and uncomfortable. "Right fair enough, are you ok?"

"Fine."

"Any reason you don't want to go - something I should know about maybe?"

"What's with the twenty questions Roger? You wouldn't be asking all this shit if Stan stayed at home for one fucking night. One night."

"Yes..." Roger drew out slowly as if to give the other man time to comprehend before continuing, "that's Stan, and you're you. Now is everything ok?"

Marat sighed, giving up with his attempts to evade Roger's inevitable interrogation and dropping his pen against the wooden surface in front of him. Roger had the annoying tendency of thinking he had an inherent right to know everything about everyone and was insufferable if he didn't get his way. "I'm just trying to cut back on that... Those things. The drugs, the booze. You know, since..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well that's good you know, really Mar."

Marat just shrugged in response.

"If you change your mind and want to come as my straight-edged friend, I'll keep an eye on you." Roger offered.

"Are you kidding? The only thing you'll have your eye on is Rafa's sweet ass and anybody that dare look his way. But thanks."

The two laughed quietly, unnoticed by the droning professor continuing his lesson at the front of the theater.

* * *

 

"Andy?" Rafa called, rapping on the doorframe of his bedroom even though the door was open. Ever since the embarrassing incidents yesterday they'd invented a new system. An open door was a welcome invitation, a closed door required a knock regardless of who you were. Most of the time they kept their doors open along the hallway anyway unless they were out or sleeping, it added to the communal atmosphere.

"Si Rafa? Come in."

Rafa shuffled forwards uncertain, hands gripping a sheet of paper. "You can help with Bayesian probability?" He grinned hopefully. He had an assignment to finish before the party tonight that he really wanted to go to, but he was getting nowhere.

"Raf I've not studied that yet, first year remember?"

"Oh... You can learn?" His eyes lit up again.

"Ehhhh. Alright then, bring them here." Andy relented, giving in. Rafa was notorious at getting what he wanted from anyone with that look and Andy was no exception.

"I go make us tea, you read. Be back soon." Rafa exited to grab the refreshments while Andy pooled over the texts. It didn't take him long to grasp the concepts. He knew Rafa would get it easily once somebody took him through the theory slowly; the Spaniard just had a hard time grasping a concept the first time given the difficulty of learning a subject in a language that wasn't your own. He knew his other friends had similar struggles but Rafa seemed to have a harder time overcoming that particular obstacle.

Rafa returned with the steaming mugs of tea and they sat down to work on the assignment together, Andy guiding him through the various questions. They finished with enough time to get ready for the house party they were going to, Rafa thanking Andy profusely and telling him if things didn't work out with Kim he'd grant him sexual favours in repayment for his assistance.

He was probably only half joking but Andy was unphased as the Spanish man rushed back to his room to get ready, calling Richie to help pick him an outfit out. Andy shook his head at the antics before thinking about what he was going to wear himself.

Meanwhile, Jelena, Ana and Novak were sitting in the kitchen downing some preparatory shots. Maria had declined the offer of the night out since she'd be spending the night with her new love interest, Grigor. Kim had also opted out, planning to finish her English coursework while it was quiet.

"So, are you hoping to get lucky tonight Novak?" Ana asked, refilling their glasses.

"I just wanna have a fun time, but we'll see." He smiled, thanking Ana for the refill. He drank it quickly before excusing himself, needing to quickly take a wash and get changed before they set off.

Surprisingly, Ana and Jelena were actually ready on time for once, giving them ample opportunity to drink before they left. "What about you J, finally going to make a move?" She probed knowingly, aware of her friend's feelings towards the man who'd just left the room.

"I doubt it." She sighed in response. "I really don't think he's interested."

"How do you know? I don't think I've seen him get with anyone since we've been here. What do you have to lose?"

"It might make things awkward." Jelena shrugged.

Ana gave her a dumbfounded look before sliding another glass in her direction. "He's a guy, he hasn't been laid in god knows how long, you're as hot as anything; of course he's interested."

"Maybe, we'll see."

"That's the spirit!" Ana declared, holding up her glass encouragingly and laughing at her pun.

* * *

 

The party turned out to be as good as they expected, a drove of people had turned up, mostly the younger students since third and fourth years typically took up residence in the town instead. They'd split up after arriving to take the opportunity to socialise with the other students, or rather simply, to dance and get wasted.

It didn't take Ana long to identify those selling the coke and she wasted no time in making an exchange. Most of her friends disapproved or simply weren't interested in drugs. Marat was an exception but he wasn't here tonight for some reason, whilst David was only interested in learning how to make his own drugs so he could get rich. Not wanting to get high alone she approached Novak who was leaning against the kitchen worktop, drinking an unknown mixture of something he'd been handed earlier. It wasn’t the smartest way to go about things, but it was free.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Good evening Miss Ivanovic, how can I be of service?" He answered with a kiss to her cheek.

"Wanna do lines with me?"

His eyebrows raised at that. He'd certainly experimented with drugs in the past but he wasn't a fan of absorbing dangerous substances into his body. That said, he also didn't want Ana to go off and find someone else to do it with.

"Sure, why not?" He eventually replied after giving it some thought, a little voice in his head telling him he was going against his beliefs in doing so. He quietened it with a last gulp of his drink and let Ana lead him somewhere quiet.

The effects of the drug on his body after snorting it were almost instantaneous. His body was dripping in euphoria as he had a sudden urge to go and dance and have fun. He bumped into Jelena on the way back to the living area, who only needed one glance at his dilated pupils to see that he was high on something. As much as she felt worried, it was commonplace at these gatherings and it wasn't her place to judge.

"You look out of it." She stated, leaning close so that she could be heard over the blaring music. She had planned to retreat again afterwards but Novak's hand on the back of her head stopped her, pulling her forwards instead until their lips met in a bruising kiss. She gasped in shock at the sudden movement, resisting only briefly out of reflex before finally responding to the kiss, parting her lips for Novak.

Novak seemed oblivious to the crowd of bodies around them as he ran a hand up and down her body, sliding a hand under her skirt. He wasn’t sure what was possessing him in this moment, he just knew Jelena was available and attractive and he knew she was interested in him - thanks to a tip off from Ana.

"Novak, not here." She pushed him off, pulling her skirt back down and looking around consciously.

He groaned in frustration before pulling her back towards him, whispering in her ear in Serbian what he wanted her to do to him. He was buzzing with energy from the alcohol and the drugs and wanted to expend it in a very particular way. Jelena didn't take long to consider the offer, wanting Novak since the day she met him. They left the party together, Novak high off his face and Jelena with an excited smile, little doubt about what they'd be doing when they got back to the flat.

* * *

 

Tomas had turned down the invite from David, given the condition his foot was in. He stopped using crutches a couple of weeks ago but it still hurt to put pressure on the sole of his injured foot and he still struggled to move around without a noticeable limp. He couldn't help feel slightly sorry for himself as he sunk further down into the sofa, barely paying attention to whatever mind-numbing TV show was on.

He felt himself starting to doze off when someone shook his shoulder gently, pulling him awake.

"Tom." Marat spoke quietly, but loud enough to rouse the blonde man from his unplanned nap. "I was about to go make something to eat, do you need anything?"

Ever since he had hospitalised him, Tomas had noticed Marat had been making a special effort to get him things and check that he had everything his heart could desire. At first he had appreciated it and had enjoyed that the older man was feeling remorseful, but now he was starting to wish they could just go back to normal. He didn't want Marat being nice to him just because he felt guilty, he wanted to be his friend.

"How come you are not at party?" He questioned, side-stepping the Russian's offer of hospitality.

"Just didn't feel like it." He shrugged nonchalantly, not wanting Tomas to know the real reason for him staying at home. "You need anything?"

"Actually I think I sleep, tired just now." Tomas yawned, picking himself up from the sofa and balancing against the armrest on a straining wrist.

"Are you sure you're not supposed to be using crutches?" Marat checked disapprovingly, standing up from the crouched position he'd adopted to wake Tomas up. "Let me help you."

Tomas didn't argue as Marat helped support him through the short walk back to their bedroom. He slipped under his covers with a thank you before sighing contently. Since he was already there Marat decided to skip the midnight snack and closed their bedroom door, getting undressed and washed before slipping into his own bed opposite Tomas.

"Goodnight Tom. Hope you feel better soon. I'm sorry."

It was a routine they seemed to go through every night but Tomas played along, forgiving Marat and wishing him goodnight in return before rolling over onto his other side, drifting back into the blissful state of sleep.


	7. It's no game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marat and Tomas get personal, the 'Roger Inquisition' takes place and a game of Truth or Dare leads to something more.

When Novak woke up that morning it wasn't with a jolt of surprise to find himself in a bedroom that was not his own. It was a gradual process, prompted first by a dry throat, dead limbs and a growing awareness of the dull ache in his head.

He tried to curl his fingers and toes to edge some feeling into his arms and legs, body feeling like a lead weight sinking into the mattress. He didn't feel brave enough to open his eyes just yet, anticipating the harsh glare of morning light that would probably seep through the curtains and burn his retinas to a crisp.

He lay still for some time trying to gain a sense of balance against the dipped surface of the mattress. As his mind awoke he began to notice other small details about his location. The pillows felt different against his stubbled cheek, smoother. They weren't stacked as high as he liked them either.

The room was far too hot, whoever had been here last had made sure of that. Eventually gaining the resolve to open his eyes and observe his surroundings, he was surprised to see that he was in Jelena and Kim's room until the memories washed over him.

Doing coke at the party, feeling amazing, coming home with Jelena... Kim had offered to sleep in Andy's room on Jelena's behalf, which they had been thankful for at the time even though it was more of a mutual benefit. Now though, sobered and sore, he felt the dread creeping in.

Why had he came home with Jelena? Did he even like her? Sure, she was great; kind, funny, sweet, there was nothing not to like about her. However given his confused feelings over Andy it probably wasn't his smartest of spontaneous moves since girls are already complicated and sex complicates things further and oh. He'd almost had sex during a cocaine-fuelled night that he could barely recall. His parents would be proud.

As far as he remembers they didn't get that far, which he's glad about. He didn't want to lose his virginity like that. Given that he could barely remember walking home, he decided he was going to take the denial approach until otherwise informed of their specific activities and feign ignorance. Speaking of which, where was Jelena?

He pulled his aching body up from the bed to take a look around the room, noting the clock on the shelf indicating it was 11:43am on Saturday morning. That answered his question as far as Jelena was concerned; she'd left him sleeping and gone to work. He was grateful she hadn't woken him and forced him to face up to the awkwardness of the morning after.

The pain increased in his skull when he stood up on shaky legs, vision unsteady. His only plans today were to return to his room and fall back into his own bed. He'd indulge in a shower at some point to clean away the remnants of sweat that had soaked his skin. He picked up his clothes that were strewn about the room.

His bedroom door was closed so in abidance with their new roommate agreement Novak knocked gently on the door. Loud enough to hear if you're awake and doing something inappropriate but not so loud to wake Andy from a midday nap. With no response arising from the other side, Novak took a chance and slowly opened the door, putting a foot in first just to be safe.

Given that nobody had started screaming he assumed the coast was clear and stopped hesitating. He was greeted by the attractive sight of Andy face down and drooling into his pillow, curls flattened and matted from where he had been rolling around in the night.

The temperature was at a more reasonable level in his room (the girls got cold easily), which he was relieved about. Despite this Andy had still kicked his blanket off in restless discomfort. Novak had a brief thought to cover him back up but the possibility of a scenario where Andy woke up as he was tucking him in was enough to quell that urge and one he'd certainly never live down. He could freeze.

Novak collapsed into his own bed with a melodramatic groan, surprisingly waking up his slumbering friend who would usually sleep through anything. Perhaps Andy was attuned to his sounds of distress?

"Nole?" Andy called out groggily, not bothering to open eyes that were welded shut with sleep.

"Go back to sleep Andy."

"Where've you been?"

"Tell you later." Novak assured him.

"You are an idiot."

"Yeah I am."

"You just wait till I wake up..." Andy trailed off as he resumed his slumber, the effect of the threat lost on Novak. He followed suit shortly after, fully intending to sleep the hangover off.

* * *

 

Tomas was awoken to a loud clanging in the kitchen and two panicked voices. This was followed later by Roger bellowing "HOUSE MEETING" along the corridor. He looked at the clock to see it was only 9:22am.

"God what he want from us now?"

"Who, Roger?" Questioned Marat, taking that moment to step out of the shower room, thick steam rising in plumes from wet, hot skin. “Not much; just your soul, undying love and your vote when he finally runs for parliament.”

He listened to Marat’s quips with divided attention as he found himself mesmerised by the steam licking away at his skin, wisps curling and bending as they ascended into the air. He kept looking even as the Russian entered the room and began searching for something to wear under his bed.

As he bent down to retrieve something Tomas noted faint white lines criss-crossing the broad expanse of his pale back, running down from his shoulders to his tailbone. They were slightly masked by the thin hairs covering that area, but he could just make them out. On closer inspection it was clear that they were scars, and from the colour he deduced that they were old.

Where were they from? From their position on his body they couldn’t possibly be self inflicted, not like the cigarette burn marks that dotted his forearms in an array of angry pink and purple. Was it some kind of fetish he had maybe? Never one to take the subtle approach and with his curiosity piqued, Tomas found himself asking the question on the tip of his tongue.

“What are scars on back Saf?”

Marat froze immediately at the casual enquiry, muscles taut and tense. Taking a moment to recover he wordlessly pulled a black vest top over his head and shrugged a pair of denim jeans on. His belt followed, buckled roughly into place and lastly his shoes and socks.

Tomas gulped nervously at the sudden turn in mood, sensing the icy atmosphere conjured by his thoughtless question. “Uhm, hey I’m sorry. Forget I say anything…” Tomas offered, leaning forwards to grasp Marat’s arm and draw his attention. Marat drew back at the unexpected contact, absorbed by the creases of concern marking his roommate’s features. His eyes followed the worried gaze down the length of the Czech’s arm to where a hand was enclosed around his wrist. His mind was conflicted before he finally snapped to a decision.

“I thought I told you not to fucking touch me?” He ground out viciously, wrenching his arm free and leaning forwards to clutch the left side of Tomas’s head in a death grip. He leaned close to his ear, breath warm against his neck and threatened, “keep your fucking hands off me, I won’t tell you again.”

“Marat...”

Marat pushed his head back roughly before standing up and storming his way out of the room. Heavy footsteps carried through the corridor before the front door slammed shut, marking his abrupt exit.

“What the fuck just happened…” Tomas murmured to himself in confusion. He had little time to contemplate the intense mood swing before David rapped on the door, reminding him that Roger was about to murder someone if they didn’t gather in the kitchen for his weekly berating. He sighed in resignation before nodding and making his way through.

* * *

 

“I want to know who is responsible for this.” Roger explained, holding a very much crucified looking object in his left palm, right hand on his hip in a determined stance.

Janko, Tomas, David and Stan were sat around the table before him, staring at the mysterious object in bewilderment and mild amusement.

“Sorry but... what exactly is _that_?” Stan gestured, asking the question on everybody’s mind.

“What is it?” Roger repeated. “ _This_ , is a potato Stan. A potato, that was left in the oven overnight by **somebody** in this flat. Of course you can’t tell that because it looks like nothing more than a lump of charcoal now!” He slammed the potato on the table to reinforce his point, chunks of it breaking off and rolling awkwardly over the tip of the surface. “So... who was it?”

“Uhm, don’t you think you are overreacting Rog? Yes is stupid but, the place not blow up, all fine.” Tomas suggested lightly with a tight grin, with Janko adding that they should probably be more concerned about David’s unsolicited experiments in their shared bedroom than a rogue vegetable.

What followed the innocent question was a 30 minute lecture on health and safety from Roger whilst the other flatmates sat like misbehaving school children. Of course they had nothing better to do on a Saturday than to take the stick for something they hadn’t done.

The real culprit made his presence known as the lecture drew to a close, entering the room and promptly turning on his heel to exit again once he noted the tension in the kitchen.

“Ohhh… I have a… a thing, yeah. Gotta go, have fun with your barbecue boys.” Roddick pointed to the coal-like object on the table before quickly retreating.

“Sneaky bastard he is.” Janko shook his head as they watched him trail back outside to avoid Roger’s wrath.

“Ok well since we are all gathered here and this place is a state, let’s clean up!”

He didn’t blame him.

* * *

 

The cleaning of the flat turned out to be a one man affair by David. He wiped down the sides, cleaned the dishes and mopped the floor whilst cooking their dinner in the oven. Tomas had hung around partially because he was intrigued but also so he could talk to David alone about Marat's strange behaviour as of late. He waited until David finally deposited the mop in the bucket before speaking up.

"Hey, we can talk for five minutes?"

"Sure, what's up Tom?" David asked casually, drawing a kitchen chair out to sit on. His long hair fell freely as he angled forwards in consideration of what Tomas had to say, framing his face.

"It's Marat... I can't figure out. One day he is friend next he is almost violent you know?"

David looked concerned at that, fearing the risk of another fight occurring as a result of the close quarters. "What do you mean violent? Did he try to hit you again?"

"Not quite..."

"Tomas."

"This morning I ask him about marks on back and he do this." Tomas repeated the action of Marat forcefully grabbing his face to illustrate his point. "I have big mouth I know. I just wonder, he not like me?"

David nodded slowly before resting his chin on folded hands thoughtfully, wondering how to phrase what he wanted to say so that Tomas would understand.

"It's not your fault Tom, it's not you or anything you've done."

He paused to take in the sight of Tomas bouncing his knee nervously before continuing. "I won't talk about the marks because it's not my business to tell. Be careful around Marat though, he's not touchy like some of us. Just give him his space and he will come to you when he is ready."

"Ok." Tomas nodded.

"And don't let him push you around. I will speak to him when he comes home, but don't worry about him." David smiled encouragingly as the oven beeped, indicating the completion of their dinner. The scent of the food alone was enough to gather the remaining flatmates into the shared kitchen where they sat down for their usual Saturday meal together.

* * *

 

A similar scene was taking place in Novak's kitchen, only it involved less food and more alcohol. All 8 flatmates were present together, which was a rare occurrence due to various social commitments, work and their different lecture patterns often clashing. The nights were most enjoyable when they were together like this, the complimentary dynamics of the group working well.

A random music station was buzzing on the TV in the background. Maria had insisted on House music and although Novak had initially looked upon the idea with disdain, he found himself feeling energised by the loud beats and lively rhythms of the genre. He'd recovered from his hangover that morning quickly enough, waking up a few hours later and showering.

He'd only been up and about for ten minutes before Andy had walked into their room and slapped him around the head without warning, telling him how idiotic he was for taking cocaine since not only was it illegal, addictive and dangerous it could also exacerbate his asthma. He was still being sulky with him even now; Andy had pretty black and white views where any kind of drugs were concerned. That said, he didn't recall seeing Andy lecturing Ana. He rolled his eyes at the double standards and favouritism.

"Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" Beamed Ana, swinging an empty bottle in the air.

"I never play this game..." Rafa squinted in puzzlement.

"And you don't want to buddy, children play this game. We are men." Andy gestured to his fellow male flatmates around the table.

"Sure, I'll play!" Richie shrugged, ignoring the Scot.

"Awesome! Any objections from anyone else too scared to play or is it just Andy?" Ana looked around the table in question.

Andy looked over to Nole with insistent eyes requesting that he back him up. He may have, had he not been receiving the cold shoulder from him all afternoon. As it was, the game sounded like some nostalgic fun and he wanted to see Andy suffer too.

"No objections here." Novak smiled.

"Well wait just a moment... Let's lay down some rules if we are going to do this - me and Kim can't play, for starters." Andy declared, crossing his arms with finality.

"What an earth are you talking about?" His girlfriend asked from the opposite side of the round table, clearly confused at his inclusion of her in his miniature boycott.

"Well we are together, so you can't do the dares since that would be cheating. Same for Jelena and Novak."

At this statement Jelena laughed and Novak blushed intensely, choosing to align his gaze with the floor. What was so funny anyway?

"We are not together Andy for the last time, it was just some fun." She clarified, reaching underneath the table to stroke Novak's hand, letting him know she meant no offense by the correction. He wasn't sure what to make of that. Did she expect that he would be upset by her denying they are connected in some way? Did she think he thought they were? Was he over thinking this entirely?

"Yes you are, I can hear you from here. Shut up." Andy mimed from his right, kicking him in the foot.

"It's just a game Andy, and it's not all about sex - get your head out of the gutter. I'm fine with it if you are." Kim winked playfully, effectively tearing apart Andy's last attempt of getting out of the game.

"Fine! But don't you go getting all jealous when I'm shacking up with Rafa here." He threw an arm around Rafa's shoulders, getting a yelp out of the unsuspecting man who was still having the rules explained to him by an exasperated Richie.

"Wonderful. Now that's settled, let's pour the drinks and get started. I'll go first!" Ana announced.

Richie took care of the drinks as Ana spun the glass bottle. They watched it slow down and teeter slightly before it finally landed on Rafa.

"I win!" He shouted happily, getting from his stool and clutching his hands together.

"Oh for God's sake sit down will you? You haven't bloody won anything!" Andy complained before the girls collectively shook their heads at him, always defensive of anyone being mean to Rafa or discouraging his antics.

"I sorry Andy, I think I win no? Is mistake. Richie you say I win!" He blamed the Frenchman as he sat back down in his seat, disgruntled. Richie knew better by this point than to try to defend himself.

"Aww sweetie that's not how it works. Ana spun the bottle and it landed on you, now she gets to ask you truth or dare." Maria explained.

Rafa's mouth made an 'o' shape in realisation, suddenly nervous. "I no like dares, is scary. Ask for truth no?"

"Ok ok... Hmm, what should we ask?" Ana looked around the table searchingly, not wanting to waste the opportunity. It was Novak who eventually chipped in, curious about something.

"So Raf, when you and Roger have sex, who tops?"

"Good one Nole - I wondered that too!" Ana nodded in approval.

Andy looked shocked at the brazenness of Nole's question, but aside from that, it seemed like most of the group were at least semi-curious themselves.

"Can they ask that?" Rafa stage whispered to Richie, not expecting such a forward question. He'd been prepared to list his favourite books and had been looking forward to reciting them, not this!

"Yes Rafa, they can ask that, it's sort of the point."

"Hmmm well, if I must," he sighed before answering, "is Rogelio, always. He is very nice."

Andy snorted derisively before anybody had the chance to respond. "Of course it is, that wasn't obvious... Nice one wasting a question Nole."

"Shut up Andy."

"Yeah not everyone's gaydar is as sensitive as yours." Maria defended Novak, earning a scowl from Andy but otherwise silencing him.

The game continued on for sometime, starting out relatively innocent. There were the usual dares; Kim attempting to play knock and run in heels with Jelena as her accomplice. That hadn't turned out too well and they were certain Tim would be making an appearance at some point in the week as a result.

Poor Rafa continued to be the unluckiest as far as bottle spins went. After growing tired of revealing details of his sex life he'd chosen dare instead, only for Andy to dare him to sit alone in his room in the dark for 10 minutes. All that had achieved was an angry Swiss knocking on the front door. Rafa had panicked after just a couple of minutes and called Roger to rescue him. They invited Roger to play but he declined politely, letting them know he was treating Rafa to dinner to cheer him up.

"Well done Andy, you've traumatised him." Kim frowned in disapproval, although her eyes were glittering with slight amusement at the ordeal. It took a lot to get Andy to be quiet but apparently being on the receiving end of Roger Federer in protective boyfriend mode worked like a charm. He'd been an unarticulated mess of "uhhm" and "but".

"What? I thought he was exaggerating when he said he wouldn't stay in a dark room alone!"

Their numbers dwindled throughout the night, slowly trickling down until it was just Andy, Novak, Kim and Jelena remaining.

"My spin..." Andy said, making a point of spinning the bottle with great force as though it would make a difference to where it would land. He was pleased when it picked Kim. She gave a slight smile too, clearly expecting that Andy was going to be predictable and have her kiss him. That wasn't what he had in mind though, he'd been waiting for his revenge for the whole game.

"Ok Kim, truth or dare?"

"Dare." She replied without hesitation, as he knew she would.

"I want you to kiss Jelena."

Novak did a double take, looking between Andy and Kim, and finally to Jelena. "Well, this just got interesting. I underestimate you Andy."

"Thanks pal." Andy rolled his eyes. "So girls, gonna give it a bash?"

Jelena and Kim looked at each other and nodded, laughing at what they were about to do. Kim turned to her boyfriend one last time to confirm he was really ok with it.

"I am most definitely okay with it."

"You're such a perv Andy!" Jelena exclaimed jokingly before scooting forwards so that she was close enough to Kim to carry out the dare. The kiss was chaste on the lips, lasting only a few seconds before they pulled apart. They weren't phased by the action but Andy wasn't impressed either.

"What the hell was that!? I know you can do better than that Kim, and you Jelena - it seems Novak has exaggerated your ability."

Although everybody at the table knew Andy well enough to know he was joking, Novak still felt the need to jump to his own defence. "I didn't say anything Jelena! God I don't even remember enough to tell him." He collapsed onto the table, head in hands.

"God stop being so melodramatic Nole." Andy said, poking his friend in the ribs and prompting a tickling fit. Once he relented and the laughter subsided, Kim took her turn at spinning the bottle. It landed on Andy, giving her the perfect opportunity to up the ante.

See, as satisfied as Andy was in his scheming, there was a major flaw in his plan. Jelena and Kim hadn't actually cared about kissing each other, but now Andy had to return the favour. Something he probably wouldn't be so smug about.

"Give me a dare." Andy announced bravely, swallowing down a shot of Sambuka and letting the alcohol burn his throat.

"Oh Andy, you left yourself open for this one." Jelena laughed, already knowing what Kim was going to ask.

"Kiss Novak." Kim ordered.

"Uh?"

Andy had reverted to his neanderthalic happy place after hearing the command and Novak was currently freaking the fuck out. Would Andy kiss him? Would he be disgusted? Would he think he was a bad kisser?

"It's quite simple Andy." Kim responded.

"You heard her." Jelena smiled sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Aww come on this is stupid, right Novak? Anyway it's not fair; he's bisexual, he'll enjoy it."

Novak snorted at that. "Speak for yourself, you're not really my type Andy."

"I'm not your type?" Andy whipped around in shock, eye boring into Novak.

"No, sorry. I like my guys bronzed and with an accent."

"You're picking Rafa over me? Fuck you roomie!"

Novak shrugged, head leaning on his left palm, right hand mindlessly drawing patterns onto the table as he continued to bait Andy. Jelena and Kim watched quietly, fully aware of what was taking place in front of them. Andy seemed to be the only one that was oblivious.

"Well you know, those lips of his... And those biceps, I bet he's REALLY great in bed."

As smart and cunning as Andy is, he has one striking weakness that also happens to be one of his greatest assets when utilised in the right way; his competitive streak, his need to be the best at everything. Even when that means kissing your male best friend to prove a petty point.

And that's how he ended up leaping forwards and grabbing Novak's face in his hands, forcing their lips together without warning. He made sure it wasn't just a peck on the lips like Jelena and Kim shared, gripping Novak's face and running his thumbs along his cheekbones. He took control of the kiss, deepening it as Novak finally joined the party and came to his senses, reciprocating as he brought a shaking hand to rest on the back of Andy's neck.

Novak was dying. He was dying and going to heaven and being resurrected and dying again. Kissing Andy felt incredible. He was barely aware of Jelena and Kim even being in the same room anymore. It was just him and Andy. Andy's hands on him, tongue exploring his mouth and lips sucking at his own. Where the kiss had been rough to begin with his thumbs were now caressing gentle circles against the side of his face.

He couldn't suppress a moan when Andy nipped at his bottom lip, holding it between sharp teeth to help make his point. That was what Andy had been waiting for. He moved in closely to Novak's ear, whispering so only he could hear. "How's that for not your type?"

Novak was flustered when Andy eventually moved back to his original position, looking composed and indifferent in front of the shocked faces around the table. "Next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession: it was me who burned the potato, this really happened. *ashamed*


	8. Sense of doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy and Kim discuss that kiss, Kim worries. Is she justified?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay in updating - I've been sick. This chapter is quite short because I wanted to get something up, but the next will be out soon and longer. Enjoy.

Novak excused himself shortly after Andy's display of primal, sexual superiority with the first excuse that came to mind. In hindsight, the reason of "calling his mother" wasn't the smartest, since it was already past midnight in the UK and Serbia was an hour ahead. If anybody figured that out they kept quiet though, for which he was grateful.

His prompt leaving announcement wasn't entirely dishonest though, since he did think about his mother a lot once he got changed and slipped under his covers. Thought about his mother and mundane things like the meals she would cook and how she would style her hair. Anything to keep his mind off Andy and his blistering kiss. Whilst this approach could possibly work for the next ten minutes or so, there was no reprieve for the rest of the term in which he'd be sharing a room with Andy.

It didn't end there either. As if this year wasn't going to be punishment enough, the four of them had already started to discuss housing arrangements for the next academic year, given that they were already well into their second term. It was a given that Andy and Kim would be living together and the natural choice to fill the remaining spots had been their current, respective roommates; Novak and Jelena. Off campus accommodation was generally cheaper and expected of second year students anyway.

In summary, Novak Djokovic was a masochist and doomed to live a life of torture for the next three or four years. Despite knowing this, he would pick this route in life every time if the alternative was never meeting Andy. He could do "mates". That was enough.

* * *

  
"So..." Kim began, placing her wine glass on the table.

"Mm?" Andy acknowledged distractedly, staring intently at an interesting spot on the wall. This was their first time alone in a couple of days, if you could consider it that given that Jelena was now passed out on the table, consuming one too many shots.

"That was interesting."

"What was?" Andy finally turned to give his girlfriend his full attention, sensing that she was going somewhere with her trailing sentences.

"Well, you've never kissed  _me_  like that."

"What." Andy offered the most unamused glance he could muster, not in the mood to humour her.

"I'm serious."

He rolled his eyes at her admission and returned to musing about the patterns on the wall. He was disrupted again however, as Kim's slender hand rested upon his arm.

"Hey."

"Wow, what?"

"What's wrong with you?" She questioned, shaking her head slightly.

"Nothing, just quit nagging me, you're not making any sense."

"No, I'm making perfect sense... What was that kiss about Andy?"

Andy laughed mirthlessly, pondering at how quickly the situation had spun on its head and the ridiculousness of it all. "You're having a laugh right?"

Kim was silent.

"You asked me to kiss him!"

"Like I kissed Jelena maybe, a game Andy. That wasn't a game, did you see him? He loved it. Did you see yourself?"

"Don't bring him into this, he's done nothing wrong." Andy seethed, bringing a hand up in warning to punctuate his words. She could be pissed at him all she wanted, she was his girlfriend after all and he was more than used to being in trouble after all of these years. Novak had done nothing wrong though, and he wouldn't put up with him being roped into whatever this was turning into.

They were both silent after that short altercation. Andy tapping his feet in a rushed rhythm against the hard, kitchen floor as Kim played with her nails, eyes down. Time stretched on, each second becoming tenser.

"I'm not gay." He finally blurted out, red faced.

"I never said that."

"Obviously you think that. You suggested it."

"Oh babe, no, it's not that." Kim sighed, taking Andy's hands in hers again to stop him wringing apart his sleeves. He was almost as bad as Rafa for fiddling when he was nervous. "It's just, there was something there, the way you kissed him. I miss that, between us." She added, gesturing between them. Andy looked on, unsure.

"Sometimes it just feels routine, you know? Like we've been together a while now and maybe with him it just felt new and exciting to you and..."

"Whoa, Kim. Kim, seriously, stop." He leant forwards over the table to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, leaving his hand there to angle her face towards his. "You're being drunk and crazy woman, I'll never get tired of you. I love you."

Kim ducked her head and smiled, savouring the sentimental words since they weren't often forthcoming from her boyfriend. Andy had always had a hard time expressing his emotions and luckily she was quite confident and assured in their relationship so it wasn't a problem. Tonight though, she welcomed the words.

When she had asked Andy to kiss Novak it was purely for entertainment purposes, plus her and Jelena were intrigued to see what it would be like. She expected the boys to begrudgingly agree and awkwardly join their lips together, cringing immaturely. She definitely hadn't expected that performance from Andy. It was clear to her that he was driven only by his competitive edge and not lust initially, but something had changed when they met, their connection sparked.

Truthfully it terrified her. This is the first time in their two year relationship that she felt doubts creeping in, and it was over a guy of all things. She shook her head. Andy was right, she was being ridiculous. Andy was straight, even if his roommate was a drop-dead gorgeous, single, bisexual male who he had all the time in the world for...

"Kim, overthinking." Andy shoved her lightly, breaking her thoughts. "Bedtime?"

She nodded before gesturing to Jelena who was still flat out on the table, undisturbed by their exchange.

"Leave her, let's go back to your room."

"Andy!" Kim admonished, unimpressed with her boyfriend's suggestion.

He rolled his eyes in return before relenting. "Fine, she can sleep in my bed, I'm sure Nole will thank me."

"Don't be stupid, she doesn't want to sleep in your bed with your dirty socks!"

"Wow, total cockblock. Thanks Jelena." Andy muttered jokingly at the blonde's sleeping form.

Amidst this, Kim had an idea. "Why don't I sleep in your room with you anyway...? It's your room too, right?" This way she would get to spend the night with her boyfriend and if Novak happened to wake in the morning and see them together, perhaps that would help solidify her place in Andy's life.

"I don't know...” Andy slid back, feeling uncomfortable at the idea. Nole and himself had an unspoken agreement that they wouldn't bring people back if they were both in the room, and most definitely not if sex was involved. But then... It was an unspoken agreement, Novak was probably passed out from drinking his weight in alcohol anyway and Kim was looking at him rather seductively...

"Oh fuck it. Take her to bed, then meet me in mine. If you're not there in 5 I'm sleeping."

"Hey! Aren't you going to help me?" Kim called to her boyfriend's retreating back. He waved dismissively before exiting the kitchen.

He knew he wasn't exactly being a gentlemen but he needed a few moments alone to gather his thoughts. Regardless of what he'd told Kim moments ago, she was too close to a truth he was trying his best to block out. He had felt something when he kissed the Serb. He wasn't sure what it was, and he definitely wouldn't compare it to the way he felt about Kim, but it touched him deep inside and the unexpected feelings that had washed over him had scared him more than he would admit.

He sat on the edge of his bed after he was finished brushing his teeth, slipping his shirt off over his head and unbuckling his belt. As he slowly undressed he watched his sleeping friend. It was clichéd and overused but the teenager honestly looked innocent when sleeping. His full lips were parted gently, exhaling soft breaths. The brush of fur atop his head was ruffled from where he'd tossed and turned. He continued to watch Nole, fingers aching at the urge to run his fingers through the dark hair.

It was strange how he was feeling, it felt like being 14 and confused all over again. He had these urges, these feelings he couldn't analyse and consider in his usual style. It unnerved him. There had been something about Novak since the moment he'd met him that separated him from his other friends. Rafa and Richie were both fantastic guys and he always had a laugh with them, but they weren't special in the way that Novak was. He didn't feel protective of them the way he did Novak. They didn't share Novak's smile, the paradoxical naivety and knowing he seemed to project at the same time.

Before he could look any deeper into it, Kim walked into the room, quietly shutting the door behind herself. She didn't take her time in moving over to join him on his bed, slipping a condom wrapper into his hand with more force than necessary.

"I want you to take me here." She whispered, climbing into his lap.

"Kim... Novak is sleeping right there." He protested weakly, trying to shake off the kisses she was peppering urgently against the sensitive spot of his throat.

"Andy baby, please. Ignore him, look at me." She brought her hands up to force her boyfriend to look at her. "Do this for me?" She pleaded.

"Right. Fine. You have to be quiet though." He stressed, briefly kissing her back. He gave in pretty easily to temptation and as uncomfortable as he felt about doing this with Novak in the same room, he knew it wasn't that unusual on a campus like this. He'd heard plenty of stories already that said otherwise. By normal standards, his flat was pretty conservative, bar Ana who had a penchant for partying just a little too hard.

They undressed completely in silence, the darkness in the room not hindering their movements due to the familiarity of their bodies. He caught himself passively going through the motions of sex, Kim riding above him when he remembered her words from earlier. He wasn't sure why he was thinking so much during this but her point had hit home. It did feel routine. Nice, yes, but familiar, safe.

Kissing Novak had been exhilarating, something he wanted to do again and again and explore more of. He used the memory of that feeling to motivate himself to reach up to gather Kim in his arms, joining their lips and trying to replicate the passion he'd felt earlier. Kim was immediately responsive, noticing the change in Andy with approval. He kept going for her sake but he couldn't stop the feeling of guilt that was pooling in his gut or the realisation that it wasn't her lips he wanted to feel on his own in that moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see things take a turn for the worse for the boys as Novak gets himself into trouble at another party...


	9. Cracked actor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak, Rafa and Andy venture out for a special 'boy's night out'. Things soon spiral out of control and the night ends with another visit to A&E.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is the reason for the rape/non con warning tagged in this fic. It's not too graphic but if you're not comfortable reading please, please feel free to skip over it - the story will still make sense later on without needing to read the specific details.

It was 3:00AM by the time Marat finally stumbled through the door of his flat, tripping over a ruffled up piece of carpet in his drunken stupor. It was one of those familiar flaws of a household that never got fixed that you simply became accustomed to. A bizarre, minute constant amidst a fluid lifestyle. Usually he would step over it with a familiar ease but in his current intoxicated state, it was a death trap.

He face planted the ground unceremoniously with a loud cry of protest. Overcoming the shock of the unexpected trip he lay face down in the hallway, door slightly ajar as he contemplated. Initially he'd planned on a quiet night with a couple of his classmates at their flat. He was still attempting to be straight edged after all, and he was currently falling behind in the Politics portion of his course (time to ask Roger for help, like every other year).

That plan had well and truly went out of the window following the events that unfolded with Tomas in their room earlier that night and he had gone out to get wrecked, falling off the wagon. What the fuck did he think he was doing asking such a blunt question anyway? A small part of Marat was trying to rationalise the scenario, given that he himself usually took the direct approach as well, so in a sense he could see where Tomas was coming from. However, even he wasn't that ignorant to ask such an audacious question as though he was asking whether he wanted jam or marmalade on his toast in the morning.

Yeah, he had been livid. That was his problem though, his first reaction was almost always anger. Even in times when another emotion precedes it, it's almost as though the part of his brain that manages his emotional response short circuits and spits out a rush of fury to counteract it. Alcohol and drugs only catalyse the problem for him, which he is well aware of. He'd hoped that if he refrained from using he'd calm down, clearly he was wrong.

The nagging voice returned to the forefront of his musings, reminding him that his anger seemed to be more prominent where the Czech boy was concerned; this was the second time now that he'd lashed out at his roommate unthinkingly. What was it about him that he found so infuriating?

Marat drew a blank from his position on the ground, sighing in confusion. The only things he could conjure up were Tomas forgiving him so easily and his open genuinity... it just seemed false, surely nobody was that nice - certainly not to him. Marat had a hard time trusting nice people, they must have some sort of agenda, something they want from him in return. This outlook on life helped to protect him, formed the foundation of his well-constructed emotional barriers. Try as he might though, the logic failed when he tried to apply it to Tomas.

Tomas would probably have a more apt metaphor to describe it. He didn't really understand Physics but he listened to everything he told him, he'd frequently spiral off into animated explanations of the wonders of the universe from the smallest scale to the largest. Their relationship was much like a quantum experiment, both of them coexisting in their respective forms; particle and wave. When Marat tried to define it, observed and boxed off, the system would collapse, refusing to conform with his narrow definitions and expectations. Yeah, Tomas would like that description.

He heaved another sigh, feeling sobriety creeping in at the edge of his consciousness as his swirling thoughts were replaced by a veil of exhaustion. Apologising to Tomas was inevitable, that he knew. Now he just had to overcome the challenge of returning to his room so he could swallow his pride and mend the rift he'd carved between them.

Just as he was planning the route that he was going to take (tied between crawling and writhing in the corridor till somebody took pity on him), he felt a large weight crushing against him, knocking the breath out of his lungs.

"The fuck!"

Andy Roddick came sprawling down upon him, making the same error of judgement that Marat had in entering the flat. "Dudeeee."

"Fucking hell Roddick, get your fat ass off me!" Marat yelled, trying to kick the heavier man off.

"Thought we'd been burgled man, door was open."

"Fat lot of good you would have been if that were true, trying to crush them to death?" Marat sniped, finally untangling himself from the American.

"About as good as you attempting to trip them over with your praying mantis form. What are you doing here anyway, fall out with loverboy?" Andy mocked, making unflattering kissing faces in the process.

"Just waitin' for a mate." Marat shrugged indifferently, refusing to rise to the bait.

Before Marat could laugh at his own reference, a sleepy looking David shuffled out of his room, adorning his famous hotpants and bunny slippers combo. "Guys, keep it down will you? Not even gonna ask what's going on... but some of us have an important lab practical tomorrow."

Marat and Roddick had the sense to look sheepish before panicking once they realised how their combined, sprawled forms may look from an outside perspective.

"Yo, this isn't what it looks like." Roddick laughed nervously, kicking Marat to request back up.

"Nope. Not what it looks like, we were just..."

"WRESTLING."

"Yeah, what he said. Wrestling." Marat nodded in agreeance, drawing out the words carefully before reconsidering. "Wait, what the hell Roddick, how is that any better? Why not pick the _gayest_ thing you could think of huh?"

The two dissolved into bickering again as David looked on in bemusement, raising an eyebrow before interrupting their quarrel. "Like I said, I don't even wanna know - just get a room. Night." He returned to his room after saying goodbye, not allowing the two another chance to formulate a defense.

"Nice one moron." Marat scalded, glaring at Roddick.

"Oh come on sweetheart, don't be like that." He pulled himself up, offering a hand to help pick Marat up too. The Russian grabbed the offered hand begrudgingly, straightening out his clothes once he was righted.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm hitting the sack, don't be up too late - think your mate has stood you up." Roddick took off down the hallway towards his room with a wink, sniggering to himself.

Marat considered following him in that direction, longing for his own bed. He thought twice when he realised that meant another awkward midnight apology with Tomas. He wasn't ready for that yet after all... or the questions that would follow. Answers he owed. Instead he headed towards the kitchen, picking out a bottle of Jack Daniels from his emergency stash and retreating to the living room. He'd have a night of shopping TV and crash on the sofa with his friend Jack instead, he'd deal with it all in the morning.

* * *

 

_"You spin me right round, baby right round like a record baby..."_

"Novak."

Novak swivelled around in his computer chair to look at Andy. The Scottish man was lying back on his bed, an arm slung over his head in an attempt to block out Novak's rendition of various 80s hits. He only had to put up with it for the next few minutes, thankfully. Novak, Rafa and himself were going out on an exclusively dubbed "boy's night out".

The benefit of being first and second years is that their workload was significantly less than their fourth year counterparts, a fact which both pleased and irritated Rafa since even though he had a lot of time, Roger couldn't devote as much of his schedule to him as he would like. Rafa was apparently extremely clingy, not that Roger seemed to mind since it complimented his inherent possessive trait. Andy envied their relationship at times. Even after being together for over a year, their interactions and chemistry echoed the first stages of a blossoming romance, there was nothing but passion between them, effortlessly drawn to one another.

His relationship, on the other hand... Steady, stable, homely. Kim would make the perfect mother and wife in some quaint cottage abode in his distant future, a couple of dogs thrown in for good measure. Better to be safe than burning bright though, right? Rafa would burn out eventually, the brightest stars always dim the quickest. Kim and himself would be holding strong long after Roger and Rafa had fizzled out, managing their fuel conservatively. And yeah, this sounded like a really fucking boring analogy and he should just never vocalise it, ever. ("Hi Kim, did I mention that I love you today? You're ever so homely, darling.")

It was Rafa that they were currently waiting on as he needed outfit approval from each female in their residence before they were good to go. It felt strange to Andy to be leaving the girls behind. Since they moved in they hadn't really divided themselves by gender, and unless it was to play a football match or something similar, they generally went out together as a mixed group. It was especially strange for Andy to be going out without Kim at his side; she'd been attached to his hip these past few weeks, as Richie had pointed out with an accompanying psychological explanation as to why. One which he had, of course, ignored. Something about insecurity and a display of possession.

"How can you not like the 80s Andy? Your music taste is horrible!" Novak shook his head in disbelief, twirling on his chair again in boredom before going back to his Twitter feed.

"I don't have a problem with 80s pop music, my complaint lies with your singing as I've told you numerous times before to no avail. My pleas fall upon deaf ears, which I presume is why you don't sympathise with my plight. What are you doing anyway? We're leaving in like two secs."

"Just updating my Twitter." Novak answered non-descriptively as he typed away on his keyboard.

Curious to see what the Serb was up to, Andy dropped his legs over the side of his bed and walked across the small distance separating them. This was unnoticed by Novak who'd resumed his singing, despite Andy's theatrical speech. He peered down, eyes squinting to read out Novak's update, causing the younger man to jump in surprise.

"Going out with the boys tonight for a few drinks and dances @andy_murray and @RafaelNadal Smash it! :)"

"Jesus Christ Nole, you make us sound like raging homos in every fucking update." Andy commented disapprovingly. He wasn't even going to acknowledge the use of "smash it" at the end of the status. Ever since he'd moved to the UK Novak had made it his personal mission to pick up every piece of lingo that he could, regardless of how ridiculous it sounded or how many times Andy threatened to disown him. Sometimes there was no reasoning with Novak, especially since he'd now come to learn that Andy's threats were entirely empty. Smart cookie.

Novak waved him off. "Newsflash, our group is at least 50% gay."

"How do you figure that?"

"Rafa is a full gay, you're straight and I'm somewhere in between. Are you ashamed of us Andy?"

"Don't be dumb, I just don't wanna be involved in your orgies. Shut everything off anyway, gonna go shove my foot up Rafa's arse so he gets a move on."

"Careful," Novak interjected, "he'll probably enjoy that."

"Shut it."

* * *

 

The party was already in full swing by the time they arrived, courtesy of an indecisive Rafa holding them up. It wasn't anything huge, just a routine mid-week house party across campus. Andy preferred the more sociable atmosphere that accompanied these gatherings opposed to the larger outings and excursions to the clubs in town. The latter left him feeling constantly on edge, scanning the sweating crowds of compressed bodies to check on his friends and monitor their well being and general state of consciousness or undress...

He wasn't a huge drinker so he was by default relegated as the sober, sensible member of their circle of friends. He'd be equally content staying in their flat and vegetating on his favourite console most nights, but worry would gnaw at his mind throughout the evening until they returned home safely if he wasn't there to retain a watchful eye. Plus his gaming buddies, predominantly Rafa and Nole, flourished in these sort of environments involving people where Andy shirked away. Having Kim by his side was a useful distraction (bathing in all of their homely glory), whereas being alone with these two painted him as the awkward apprentice.

Nodding in greeting to a few faces he recognised, Andy quickly grabbed a drink and scanned the room for an optimum position he could assume in the corner of the room. "Bingo." He muttered quietly, noticing a sparsely populated spot. Rafa and Novak joined him, carrying their own drinks.

"Please tell me we're not going to sit in the corner all night?" Novak asked.

"No we have fun Nole, we dance no?"

Andy rolled his eyes. "You kids can run along and play, I'll keep an eye on you from here."

"Andy you creepy sometimes no? Wonder why you are peeking from dark corners. Come have fun!" Rafa frowned.

"I'll pass."

"Andyyyy." Novak whined, pouting with soft lips. "Do it for me?"

This was a phrase Andy was accustomed to hearing on a daily basis, thrown at him from two directions since both Novak and Kim had him wrapped around their little fingers and they seemed to be well aware of this, routinely taking advantage of his affection.

"Yeah, alright fine, guess I could do with chilling out a bit..."

Andy conceded, allowing his friends to drag him from his seat before guiding him towards the centre of the action to join the pulsing crowd that had congregated there. Andy gave one last sparing glance to their abandoned drinks, a thought flashing through his mind that leaving them out in the open wasn't the smartest idea. He shook it off, pushing his paranoia back down to where it had risen and forcing himself to just have a good time.

This task was made easier by the fleeting touches from Novak, flashes of bright, white teeth enjoying the moment. He let the beat of the music wash over him and allowed himself to indulge in the proximity, feeling his body loosen as he danced.

They'd already lost Rafa to the swarm of bodies, though his neon clothes wouldn't make locating him a difficult task should they wish to leave early. Andy was broken from his trance by Nole tapping his arm, leaning in to be heard over the music with his breath ghosting over Andy's neck.

"Gonna find my drink, be back soon yeah?"

Andy nodded in response, shivering at the closeness and trying not to let it show. He watched Novak's form tracing their previous steps backwards to retrieve his drink. Figuring he'd finish it off and probably get another or two, Andy resumed his careless dancing, albeit awkwardly trying to maneuver around the few touchy females that blocked his path. He didn't want to be pawed at like some feline scratch post, thanks.

It felt like a long time before Novak reappeared, but in reality it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes. Sobered and observant, Andy noted the sluggishness that was following Novak's limbs, the faraway hazy look in his eyes. How he'd got himself into this state in such a short span of time, Andy wasn't sure he wanted to know.

He caught Novak before he could stumble past, pulling his body up to align their gazes. "What the hell Nole, where've you been?"

"Andyyy. Went for... Drink. Thirsty." Novak offered him a lazy smile in return, letting his head fall against Andy's chest.

"Are you on something, what did you take?" He shoved Novak's head away, probably with more force than necessary to examine his friend's features more closely. His pupils looked okay, but there was an edge to Novak's slurring and movement that belied the answer he'd given.

"Why are you lying to me? You're clearly fucking high."

"M' not, Andy. Wouldn't lie, not to you." Novak poked him hard in the chest, finger buckling weakly against the hard bone there.

"Get off me, I'm not doing this tonight." Andy shook Nole's insistent hands from his form again, moving to get away from the Serb. He needed to distance himself, the combination of Novak's intoxicated touches and outright lying getting to him. He was usually a "touchy feely" guy on an average day, so it was even more pronounced when he was drunk.

He could withstand feely Nole, but his tolerance for a lying one was minimal. He'd expressed how unhappy he was the last time Novak had taken drugs so it hurt that he'd do it again so readily with no thought for the consequences, especially since he was lying through his teeth about it. He extracted himself from the crowd, stepping outside of the flat to get some fresh air. It was quieter outside, a couple of groups huddled together and the usual smoker crowd puffing on a combination of weed and cigarettes. Andy sat down on a low brick wall and pulled his mobile out to see if he'd heard from Kim, suddenly wanting nothing more than to go home.

* * *

 

Novak let his outstretched arm fall limply against his side, failing to grasp onto Andy before he walked away. He tried to call out once more but he was striding across the room too fast without so much as a glance back and wouldn’t be able to hear him over the loud music. He hadn’t lied to Andy, he’d stayed away from any hard drugs this time. The hangover from the last time and the lecture he’d received from Andy following it had been enough motivation for that.

He’d returned to their table briefly to finish up his drink (and Rafa’s for good measure), when a stranger had introduced himself. He wasn’t bad to look at and had seemed friendly so Novak had easily fallen into conversation with him, losing track of time. He was easily swayed by those taking such an instant interest in him.

The beginnings of the headache that were forming then had erupted in full force now, straining in every direction inside his head and exerting pressure behind his eyes. He felt disorientated and unbalanced, his steps and movements were uneasy and difficult, even as he mustered all of the effort he could manage into strategically placing his steps to attempt to follow Andy and make him listen. He didn’t feel high, this wasn’t a pleasurable feeling; he felt like he’d been drinking all night on an empty stomach and was about two minutes short of passing out there and then.

He felt a flutter of panic welling in his chest as he realised how little control he had over his motor functions and how far away Andy was, but it was soon dulled by the overbearing numbness closing in on his limbs. Before his knees buckled he felt a strong arm wrap around his shoulders. The person supported his light frame, walking him slowly but firmly out of the living area and towards the hallway which was letting out a stream of tired party-goers by this point.

“Hey there, you ok? Looking a little wobbly there.” The stranger flashed him a grin. It wasn’t a nice grin, Novak mused with eyes half open, lids feeling heavy, thick lashes blinding. He wasn’t Andy, skin and eyes too dark to match his paler complexion. The man before him was the same one he’d met earlier and had immediately hit it off with. He was having a good time then but all he wanted now was for Rafa or Andy to come get him and take him home so he could crawl into his bed. He felt horrible physically and mentally, thoughts fuzzy and confused as his body shut down. He made a feeble attempt to withdraw from the clutch of the man holding him (what did he say his name had been?), but it only caused him to tighten his grip.

“Hey, relax. It’s ok, I’ve got you. You’re safe with me. Let’s get you somewhere quiet yeah, you look like you need to lie down.”

Novak could only let himself be guided up the short set of stairs and directed into an obscured bedroom around the corner. It was empty and dimmed and the resident was clearly elsewhere. He was led towards the bed in the centre of the room, his weight falling down immediately to sprawl out against the unfamiliar sheets. He heard the door close but kept his eyes shut, the pain in his head and enforcing lethargy dominating his senses.

His breaths were shallow as the stranger returned to join him, rolling him over onto his back and repositioning his limbs from where they’d fallen at awkward angles. “There you go, are you comfortable?”

“Andy…”

“Forgotten my name so quickly? I’m insulted.” The stranger chuckled in feigned humour but his eyes shone with a lust that foretold his true intentions. He drew his body to cover Novak’s useless form, roughly joining their lips and forcing his tongue into the Serb’s mouth. He moaned eagerly at the contact despite the lifeless form below him, unmoving apart from the barely noticeable hands straining to push him away.

Not knowing how long they’d be alone, he made quick work of his own clothing and began to undress the incapacitated man, ignoring the whispered pleas for him to stop. There was no way he’d relent at this stage, the boy was beautiful and as soon as he’d seen him he’d made his mind up. It was harmless really, a little rohypnol to shortcut to this stage and then he’d have his fun. The kid probably wouldn’t even remember after and just assume he’d had a good night - everyone was a winner.

He touched Novak first; it was only fair to give a little before he took what he wanted for himself, after all. He wasn’t sure how much the boy could feel but his body responded naturally to the touch even as his head lolled against the bed in refusal. He used his mouth and his hand, slowly working him and nipping the skin around his thighs, fingers pressing firmly against jutting hipbones. He was strikingly thin under his strong hands which made him want to dominate the vulnerable teen even more.

His patience fell apart after lavishing this attention for several minutes, wanting nothing more than to cover the body with his own and fuck him there for all he was worth. He spread lithe thighs that offered no resistance and angled his body so that they were aligned. Before he could move to fulfil his overflowing desire, the door opened with a creak. There was a moment of silence as he recognised it was the tall man that Novak had been dancing with earlier that evening before he was being roughly tackled and thrown to the ground.

He was spared an early grave only by a tanned arm enclosing itself around the frenzied man’s poised wrist and drawing him back urgently.

“Andy no, you gonna kill him like that, no worth it! Nole more important.” Rafa poured out in panic, barely having a moment to react when they’d opened the door in their search for Novak before his friend was barreling across the room. Andy had met him in the main room a short while ago to let him know he was leaving. He’d been happy enough to call it a night too since it was mid-week and parties were never as fun without Roger around to make out with.

Andy had been confused to find out Rafa wasn’t with Novak, assuming they would have regrouped by now. Having no luck in phoning him and not being able to find him anywhere downstairs, they asked around the party until another student mentioned they’d seen somebody meeting that description going upstairs.

Andy had been nervous from the moment he realised Novak wasn’t with Rafa, but now there was a cold and nauseous feeling washing over him. He was filled with a dread he couldn’t pin down, a feeling that something was definitely wrong. It was a stark contrast to Rafa’s almost giddy reaction, immediately assuming that “Novak score.”

He saw nothing but red when they opened the door on the scene they’d interrupted. At first it was a wave of protectiveness and a tinge of something that tasted like jealously. That soon erupted into an anger he’d never felt in his entire life when he scanned Novak’s barely conscious form underneath the naked back framing his face. He’d reacted instinctively, making it his priority to get whoever had dared touch him off and then kick his face in.

Rafa thwarted that plan though and in his blind rage he very nearly lashed out at the Spaniard for stopping him. It was the rush of panicked Spanish and the repetition of “Nole” that drew him back to reality. He pushed himself back to his feet to rush over to the bed where his indisposed friend lay.

“Nole, buddy? Please Nole, wake up.” He was dimly aware of Rafa dragging the other man out of the room as he shook Novak, trying to rouse him. Having been almost completely focussed on watching those eyes and waiting for glittering brown orbs to appear, he progressively became aware of Novak’s current state of undress. His pants were unbuttoned and drawn down below his knees, shirt stretched and deformed, rucked up to reveal toned abs.

Andy felt disgusted and betrayed by the reaction of his body to that sight given how inappropriate it was at that time. Giving up hope of waking Novak he reclothed him as best as he could to protect his dignity and lifted him into his arms, bridal style. His pulse seemed to be okay and he appeared as though he was sleeping, but Andy was terrified. Terrified of what the scene he’d walked in on looked like as a sickening realisation confirmed his earlier fears, terrified of what _could_ have happened.

This was all his fault. He’d left Novak alone, had walked away when he was trying to talk to him, when something was clearly not right and his first thought had been to accuse him. He was supposed to be watching him. Before his destructive thoughts could enter dangerous territory, Rafa entered the room again and joined them, concern marring his features.

“I call ambulance, I tell them he not moving. Be here soon.” Rafa explained, kneeling down to cradle Novak’s face with one hand and covering one of Andy’s shaking hands with the other from where it was gripping Novak’s side so tightly it would likely leave bruises.

“Where is the bastard?”

“Oh, I push him downstairs.” Rafa answered without blinking, gazing seriously at Andy.

“I fucking love you Raf.” Andy admitted abruptly, voice breaking as he cradled Novak tighter against him, trying to draw him away from the outside world and anything that could threaten him.

“Yo también te amo.” Rafa whispered in response, moving to sit besides Andy so he could wrap an arm around his quivering shoulders. “He be fine Andy, is ok. Help coming, he wake up and be fine, we take care of him sí?”

Andy wasn’t sure how his friend was staying so calm but he was grateful that he was there. Rafa was one of those guys that went from being carefree and playful to deadly serious at the flip of a coin. It had unnerved him at first since he was unsure of how to act around him, but he was a Godsend in a crisis.

He felt stirring in his hold prompting him to look down just as Novak’s eyes fluttered open, catching his in a heart-wrenching hold. They were pained and confused and Andy could read them like they were the words to his own autobiography, summarising his life. He felt the accusation in those depths.

“Never lied.” Novak managed to force out, licking dry lips.

“I know, I know. Shhh, I’m so sorry. Nole I’m so sorry.”

He heard sirens in the distance signalling the arrival of the ambulance. Rafa had notified them of their location so they could meet them outside. “Come on, we take him down. Nole, you gonna be ok.”

Novak had slipped back into a state of limbo, caught somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness as they carried him downstairs between them, the paramedics meeting them at the entrance and quickly taking over. Those left over at the party quickly dispersed at the unexpected arrival, keen to see what was going on.

“Can only take one of you with him.” The paramedic declared, stopping Rafa and Andy in their tracks as they tried to board the vehicle. They shared a quick glance but there was no real debate over who it would be as Rafa pushed Andy forwards.

“Look after him, I let others know and call Tim.”

Andy nodded grimly, miming a thank you as the doors were closed shut and the ambulance sounded its sirens once more and sped off in the direction of the nearest hospital.

* * *

 

Once they’d safely arrived at the hospital it hadn’t taken the staff long to ascertain that Novak’s drink had been spiked with rohypnol at the party, allowing them to promptly begin administering treatment. It hadn’t taken them long at all, unfortunately it was a common emergency they dealt with and the signs were clear, but Andy still felt as though he’d been waiting a lifetime for them to give him the all clear to go back to Novak’s side.

The side effects of the drug were in their peak stage now and would drop off over the next eight hours or so, they’d told him. They’d keep him under observation during that time and make sure he was ok. Thankfully he hadn’t consumed too much alcohol, which helped to alleviate the severity of his symptoms.

All he could do is sit and stare at Novak, unwilling to take his eyes off his roommate given what had happened the last time he’d done so. He swallowed the contempt he was feeling at his earlier actions and focused on trying to be strong for when Novak woke. The police had been notified as was standard procedure, but what happened from there would be down to Novak and whether he wanted to file a report and give details; if he could even remember.

He reached out a pale hand to take Novak’s darker one in his own, resuming his bedside vigilance as he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Hard part over - now we can piece things back together. I swear there will be a happy ending. #spoilers


	10. Quicksand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak wakes up.

Novak first met consciousness with a similar feeling to the one he'd made acquaintance with a couple of weeks ago the morning after his night with Jelena. It was almost like waking with a hangover after too many drinks, only worse. His head was like a divergent plate boundary, pulling apart at the seams and inducing a constant barrage of pain. He opened dry eyes with some effort, lids welded together from the lack of moisture and use, they were sandpaper from sleeping with his contacts in.

It took a few moments for his vision to clear and adjust to the lighting. When it did he was surprised to witness white walls, hard floors and bleached sheets. The unfamiliar surroundings seemed to pry him completely from the last clutches that sleep had upon him and he shook his head to clear it. There was an overwhelming scent of cleanliness in the air, soft bustling noises coming from outside of the room he was in. He was half naked and dressed in what he deduced to be an awful hospital gown. It had taken him a moment to realise that this was a hospital, since it looked so different to those back home in Serbia; better equipped, cleaner, modernised.

Why was he in hospital anyway? He felt mostly ok, apart from the ache in his head and throughout his body, the black spots in his memory. He looked down to the body sprawled across his in search of answers. Andy was sleeping half in a bedside chair and half on top of him, head laying next to his legs with a hand thrown over the covered limbs. He gulped nervously at the situation, not understanding what was going on. The last thing he remembered was... was Andy walking away from him. They'd argued about something, so why was he here?

"Andy?" Novak tried, giving his shoulder a gentle nudge to wake him.

Andy snapped awake immediately from a restless sleep, head spinning around quickly as memories of the night before came flooding back, angry red lines lacing his cheek from where the creases of the sheet had imprinted themselves.

"Hey, good morning." Novak smiled.

"Nole, you're awake!" Andy stood up to embrace Novak tightly, suffocating the younger man. "God, I was so worried."

"Andy, air! Please man do you want to kill me?"

Andy drew back, shaking his head in relief to see his friend awake. "You'll do anything for a bit of attention won't you?"

"Why are we here?" Novak got straight to the point, wanting answers now that he was awake and even more so from Andy’s uncharacteristic display.

Andy resumed his earlier position, looking down at where his hands were clasped together and shuffling to get comfortable in the hard, plastic hospital chair. "You don't remember?"

"Nope, you wanna tell me?"

"Uhm, I should probably... call one of the nurses like, they asked me to let them know when you wake and..."

"Andy, stop it. Just tell me, how bad can it be? Did I do something stupid?"           

"Are you thirsty? I'm really thirsty, I should get us something to drink."

Before Novak could throw something at Andy for avoiding answering his questions, a male doctor who looked to be in his mid-40s stepped through the door to introduce himself. "Good morning Mr" he looked down at his clipboard, "Djokovic, I’m Jim. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I'm being Punk'd or something, what's going on?"

The doctor looked taken aback at the response and glanced over to Andy in silent question, trying to determine whether he had revealed any details so far. Andy shook his head in response, trying to avoid looking Novak in the eyes. The doctor checked over the readouts from Novak's vitals and once happy with them, spoke again.

"Can you remember anything from last night, anything at all?"

Novak concentrated hard, trying to place together the scattered pieces of his memory. "I was with Rafa and Andy." He nodded towards the Scot at this, meeting worried eyes mirroring his own. He felt an urge to reach sidewards to grab Andy's hand to comfort him despite not knowing why he looked that way. Andy wasn't easily shaken, which only disturbed him more. "We went out to a party, Rafa made us late so we missed a lot of it. We danced, drank a little. Maybe I drank too much...?"

"And that's all you remember?" Jim pushed.

"Yes! I want to go home, I’m fine."

Andy looked up at this, hearing the first hint of fear in the Serb's voice that he'd been masking so far. Of course he'd be scared, he'd woken up in a hospital with no recollection of how he got there or why he was there. The only familiar thing he had was Andy by his side, who was practically useless through being unable to answer his questions as his voice betrayed him. He took one of Novak's hands in his, hoping the gesture would calm him. The act didn't go unnoticed by either of the men in the room, Novak tightening his grip in thanks and the doctor observing the interaction with mild curiosity.

"Your drink was laced with rohypnol at the party. It is unfortunately a common occurrence, especially at universities. Your friends found you unconscious with a stranger and brought you here. We believe you were sexually assaulted and the police have been notified. If you feel well enough, you'll need to make a statement."

"What? No you’re wrong, I think I’d remember something like that." Novak instantly refuted the idea, laughing it off.

"Victims that have been administered this drug often can't recall the event due to its effect on the memory. That's perfectly normal." He explained.

"I'm not a _victim_! None of this is _normal_!" Novak yelled, starting to panic at what he was being told and refusing to believe it. Drugs? Sexual assault?

"Nole please, listen to him. This is important." Andy implored from his side.

"This is crazy, it's all lies! I don't have to listen to this and I'm not speaking to any police. Where’s my stuff, we’re leaving."

"No, he's not." Andy stressed, stopping Nole from where he was trying to sit up. "I was there, I found you. You were almost..." He trailed off, unable to vocalise what he'd witnessed, not knowing how to begin to explain any of this to Novak or having the first idea of how they were supposed to move on from this.

"Fucking hell Andy spit it out.”

“You were almost raped! Happy now? I walked in and found some bastard leering over you. You were out cold and literally fucking naked. What more proof do you need?”

The situation was quickly spiralling out of control between the patronising words of the doctor and Andy’s emotional admission. Novak ceased talking completely whilst he absorbed Andy’s words, trying helplessly to correlate what he was being told with his own recollection of events. Sensing the tension in the air, the doctor ushered Andy out of the room and left him alone with a note to say they'd be back momentarily.

He used the gap to extract himself from the drip he’d been attached to, flinching as he kicked off the crisp sheets to stand on his feet. He felt a little unsteady to begin with but otherwise strong enough to find his belongings and attempt to get out of there. It was a hospital not a prison; they couldn’t hold him captive. Finding his clothes neatly stored away in the corner, he shrugged off the airy hospital gown with disgust. He was grateful that they had at least spared him a shred of dignity in leaving his boxers on.

He stopped short, breath caught in his throat when he caught sight of the ugly purple discolourations decorating his hips. He dropped the gown with shaking hands as his legs buckled. The bruises were deep and angry, dotted around his sides and hip bones forming marks that were definitely not there when he’d left their flat yesterday, marks that looked like fingerprints. He had the sudden urge to throw up but was glued to his spot on the cold floor, rigid and unmoving as a million thoughts bombarded his mind.

It was eery, waking up and having no recollection of how you got somewhere, like being absent from your body for a period of time and shoved back into it without warning. The lack of memory was terrifying, having to rely on the words of others to fill in the blanks and he wouldn’t, couldn’t accept the story they were writing for him despite the bruises adorning his body painting a vivid enough picture to confirm it.

He remained in that position, losing track of time until he distantly heard the sound of the door reopening. He flinched when he felt a presence stooping down to his level, only relaxing when he recognised the faded scent of Andy’s aftershave and the calloused prints of hands that wrapped around him from behind.

"I'm sorry." The other man whispered into the crevice between his neck and collarbone, his warm breath and rough jaw too close for comfort. Novak relaxed into the hold, savouring the rarity of the embrace and trying to block out the thoughts and images invading his mind. As much as he enjoyed the contact the cold floor was a reminder of where he was and where he didn't want to be.

"Can we go home?" Novak pleaded, desperate to leave.

"They can't stop you, you're all clear. You probably need to rest when we get home, keep hydrated."

"And the police?

"Up to you, it’s your call but I really think you should."

"I don't want to. I don't want anybody to know, who would believe it? It's pathetic, I can't even defend myself... I can't let my parents find out, Andy."

"Nole don't say that, don't you dare. This _isn't_ your fault." Andy tried to reason, eyes closed as his face pressed into the nape of Novak's neck and his hands ghosted softly over bruised skin, trying to erase the hurt there.

"That's not what you said last night." Novak forlornly mumbled in response.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I'm sorry, I was an idiot. I should have been there for you, I should have realised. If I had listened to you none of this would have happened, don't you think I know that already? Don't you think I've sat up all night fucking watching you passed out in that bed and picturing him touching you, knowing I could have stopped it, spared you this?" When Andy finished he was reeling, panting hard as he held Novak in a knuckle white grip.

Novak shifted from his position to make eye contact, noting Andy’s shaking frame and watery eyes and the hold that kept getting tighter, and tighter. He held that stare for what felt like an eternity, fighting the urge to lean forwards just slightly, a few inches to close the distance. The timing couldn’t have been worse but he could feel the atmosphere changing between them, the pull of another warm body breaching your comfort zone and drawing you in, could see Andy dragging a bottom lip into his mouth and edging closer as he realised it too.

The moment was broken by Jim entering the room with a pointed cough, aware that he’d walked in on a private moment. Novak signed himself out shortly after the awkward disruption despite Andy’s request for him to speak to the police, both of them choosing to shrug off what had almost just happened. What was he supposed to say anyway? He couldn’t remember a thing, as long as he ignored the bruises he could forget. At least, he could forget if Andy would stop staring at him like he was a broken Christmas present that he couldn’t return in exchange for a new toy.

“I’m gonna call Kim, ask her to come pick us up.” Andy said as he brought his mobile phone to his ear.

“No!” Novak urgently grabbed the phone from Andy’s grip before he could react.

“The fuck Nole?”

“Don’t call her, I don’t want to see her. Just you and me.”

“Nole…”

“ _Please_.”

Andy closed his eyes to ward off the mounting stress and frustration the day was bringing and brought a hand up to massage the bridge of his nose. “Novak, you live with them. You can’t avoid them forever, they’ll want to help you.”

“I don’t _need_ help, stop talking about me like I’m a fucking child.”

“Then start acting like an adult and take this seriously for fuck’s sake.”

“Stop telling me how I’m supposed to be acting and let me deal with this my own way.”

“I will when you decide to deal with it in a way I deem healthy.” Andy retorted quickly, stopping Novak from turning away from him. “And stop running away from me, let me help you.”

Novak sighed and pushed the phone back into Andy’s hand, relinquishing his boycott. “Fine, just… call Rafa, please. No one else. I’m tired, please can we just stop fighting? This isn’t like us, Andy.”

Andy nodded, making the arrangements swiftly as he watched for any further protests. A silver Kia rolled into the car park shortly after, the owner driving a little faster than their usual precautious driving would allow in a rush to get there. Novak flinched when Rafa bounded from the vehicle to hug him, he felt crowded and pampered and wanted nothing more than to be back in his own room behind a locked door, but this was Rafa, and Novak wasn't going to be responsible for hurting his feelings. He hugged back loosely, adding "it's good to see you Rafa", and they were homebound.


	11. Up the hill backwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marat comes home and is a broken record of apologies, meanwhile Andy confides his frustrations in Richie.

Tomas dropped his calculator onto his desk for the umpteenth time that evening, growing tired of the influx of math errors regardless of which way he made the calculation. Exams were just over a month away and he had this last report to hand in on top of revision for those. His attempt to complete it that night was looking slimmer and slimmer by the hour as he gradually began to make more rudimental errors in his calculations. It was only twenty minutes ago that he'd rushed through four pages of manual calculations, feeling that he was nearing a solution, only to end up with 3 = 4. He concluded that he was a terrible physicist and an even worse mathematician.

Sighing at the seemingly futile situation, he gave up on the task for the night with the plan to come back to it with a fresh mind tomorrow. All that working had instilled hunger in him which necessitated a trip to the kitchen. The flat was quiet which was a rarity in itself since the guys had gone to watch Roddick's football match.

Slipping into the kitchen he was surprised to see Marat already there and he chose to offer only a curt nod as he passed over to the fridge. Marat had been missing sporadically for the past week now, dropping in and out. He was absent so much that he wasn't sure if he even bothered attending lectures anymore. He looked rough around the edges and miserable from his spot at the table, eyes drawn catatonically to some spot in the distance.

Tomas prepared his favourite sandwich, quietly humming to himself to diffuse the tension in the air. It was only when he was leaving the room that he heard it.

"Tomas."

 He turned around, sandwich hanging from his mouth to grunt out an acknowledgement.

 "I heard there was a hockey match on. It's quiet and, you like hockey so I thought we could watch the game together?" Marat drew out slowly, trying to monitor the other man's reaction.

 "You watch hockey?"

 "No."

 "You going to ask me question all game then?"

 "I can be quiet sometimes." Marat grinned in response.

 "Hmm, you have something for drink?"

 Marat rolled his eyes at the pointless question. "Don't I always?"

 "Then ok, we watch. I break math enough for tonight." He shrugged in agreement, walking back into the kitchen to cross the distance leading towards the living room, sandwich still hanging uneaten from his mouth. Marat quickly caught up, grabbing a couple of beers from the fridge on the way to start them off as Tomas easily climbed over the side of the sofa and spread himself across it languidly.

* * *

 

"David ask you do this?" Tomas asked curiously, taking another large sip from the can in his hand to conclude his fourth beer of the night as the hockey match closed out.

"David no need to ask anybody to do anything." Marat shook his head. "He just look at you with those judgey eyes." He raised clawed fingers to them to illustrate.

"Yeah, guilt trips are the worst."

"Anyway I'm a big boy, I can apologise by myself."

"So why you don't come home for week?" Tomas challenged.

"I needed space to think, thought you'd appreciate having me out of your hair for a while?" Marat asked the question jokingly but part of him was also curious to know how Tomas felt about having him around.

"No, was boring without your drama."

"I missed you too Basil; even your terrible physics jokes and Fawlty Towers quotes."

They fell back into a comfortable silence afterwards, changing the channel on the TV to a random game show repeat. As he continued to drink Marat relaxed more and more, the words he wanted to say forming loosely on red lips, teetering there until he finally drank enough for them to pour out in an uncontrolled burst of fleeting inhibitions.

"The scars you saw..."

"Is ok." Tomas interrupted, "don't have to say, stupid of me for ask." Tomas tried to quell the conversation before it could develop, weary of what the answer might be and regretful of his earlier prying. Marat looked determined to reveal the details he’d requested now; eyes hard, focused and unblinking.

"No I wanna tell you." He replied, waiting until Tomas signalled for him to speak before continuing. "I will not sit here and tell you what a horrible life I've had or anything or make out like how I act is ok, you know I'm lucky to be here, but it's not been great at times."

"Someone hurt you..." Tomas guessed.

"Something like that."

"But you hurt self too." Tomas added with concern as he pointed to the marks adorning Marat's toned forearms, catching himself at the last minute from touching them as he remembered his previous two warnings and the consequences of doing so.

"In the past yeah, now I just hurt others."

As much as Tomas wanted to disagree to make the other man feel better about the situation, he found himself unable to lie and he nodded in understanding, watching the Russian move uncomfortably in his seat under the scrutiny and perceived ill-judgement.

“How does that work hey?” Marat ground out. “I’m gonna end up becoming the same person that did that shit to me, no matter what I do. I feel fucking cursed Tom.”

“No, you better than that, you are a good person. I believe this.” Tomas tried to reassure him, sensing that he was beginning to walk down a dark path he couldn’t quite follow, not without the full story. He tried to draw Marat back towards the light atmosphere they’d been sharing moments ago with his reassurance.

“How can you have such blind faith? I have given you no reason to trust me, quite the opposite.” Marat clipped.

“You regret. You try change, these things tell me you care, is enough.” Tomas explained. Marat looked unconvinced, staring his aluminium beer can down as though it were the root of all evil. “We have a fresh start, come back to room, stop being drama queen. It’s all good.”

“Yeah?” Marat looked hopeful.

“Yes, but you need talk to me instead of getting angry all the time. Talk to someone, please.”

“And you need to man up and kick my ass next time I act up.”

“We need relationship counsel I think, we ask Richie.” Tomas joked, lightening the mood. Marat laughed in response to the comment and everything slipped back into place. Marat was home and things were going to be alright.

* * *

 

"It's not healthy, Richie." Andy declared, scribbling away furiously at some Math exercises. He was currently working in the kitchen and incidentally engaging in some quasi counsel of his own with Richie as he evaded Novak and their claustrophobic room.

Richie sighed, unsurprised to be having this conversation yet again with Andy. "He just needs time Andy. I agree it's not good for him to be holed away in there alone, but you can't force him out before he's ready either. He doesn't need the pressure and we all have enough to worry about with exams coming up."

Andy carried on with his reeling speech, seemingly oblivious to the Frenchman's words. Richie didn't take it personally, Andy wasn't the type that needed reasoning with, he just needed to let off steam once in a while. This was especially true tonight since he’d been a pot of boiling water waiting to spill over for several hours now. "I mean, how could Tim even agree to it? It's fucking stupid, I'm the only person he sees anymore, he’s gonna end up a hermit!"

"Exactly, which is why you should be there for him instead of judging his way of dealing with things. We're all different Andy."

"And what if I feel like I can't eh?"

"Can't what?" Richie looked up from his spot in the armchair, turning his head away from the blaring TV flashing images of a soap; Richie's guilty pleasure. Andy was some distance away, beneath the archway leading to the kitchen and restlessly seated at the wooden table.

"What if... I feel like I can't be there for him. What if I can't handle the fact that I'm the only one he's letting in?" Andy looked up now too, pen falling lifelessly from his loosened grip.

"Well, I would say that depends on why." Richie gave him a pointed gaze, and when no elaboration was forthcoming he added. "If you want my advice you'll need to give me more than that, Andy. I need something to work with here."

"Thought you were training to be a counsellor or some shit, can't you figure it out?"

"We're not mind readers Andy - counselling is a two way channel. You talk to me, I help you. We can't help people that don't want to be helped." Richie sighed, exasperated.

"Well that's bullshit, that's how it works in the movies!"

Richie fought the urge to roll his eyes at the assumption and barked out a clipped laugh. He held a retort as the theme tune signalling the end of the soap he'd been paying slight attention to sang out, reminding him of the time.

"Hey look, I'm gonna hit my bed. I can't read minds but something tells me the best person you could speak to about this right now would be Raf... for many reasons. You know my door is always open. Goodnight." Richie gave a knowing smile and a wave on his exit, only adding to the Scot's confusion. Andy soon came to the unwelcome realisation that the mixture of numbers and symbols on the page before him made more sense than the people surrounding him.

* * *

 

When Andy returned to his room he was confronted by a locked door which he paused to open. It was a stark contrast to the once open door on the corridor which he likened to the occupier's altered personality, Novak's terms upon returning from the hospital had been both clear and expressly followed by Andy without question.

Tim had also agreed to them readily, namely the part about Novak's tutors forwarding him reading material from missed classes and coursework assignments for the foreseeable future. It was a workable solution in Novak's field of study and he was more than happy to throw himself into it as a distraction.

It had only been a few days and Andy was already growing tired of sending their friends away when they dropped by to check on the Serb or listening to him scavenge small amounts of nutrition deep in the night when the kitchen was cleared.

He knocked to signify his impending entrance, sticking to their long held agreement. Novak was in his usual seat at his desk with his laptop open on what looked like a Wikipedia page. He quickly glanced over to politely nod at Andy in greeting before going back to his browsing, jotting a few notes down intermittently onto his waiting paper pad.

“Hey, you’re up late. Still working?” Andy tried to strike up conversation as he got ready for bed. His worn clothes dropped messily into a pile at the foot of his bed and he sat down on the edge of the mattress, pulling his socks off and rolling them up into a ball. Usually this would be the perfect opportunity from his vantage point to toss them at the back of Nole’s head, but the vibes he was getting from his best friend suggested that wasn’t a smart idea.

“Uh huh.”

“What’re you working on?”

“Latin stuff.” Novak shrugged dismissively, eyes still trained on the laptop screen, pen tapping against the desk rhythmically.

“Sounds fun, you should teach me sometime.”

“Omnia causa fiunt.“ Novak whispered under his breath, so quietly that Andy barely picked it up. He recognised the soft sounds of Novak’s voice but the words forming from his lips held no meaning that he could decipher.

“What does that mean?”

“It means,” Novak spun around in his chair now to look across to his roommate, not wanting to appear ignorant, “that everything happens for a reason.”

“That’s nice, I like it. Not sure I believe it but…” Andy trailed off, wondering how recent events could ever have a positive justification attached to them.

“Well, Philosophy is Marat’s speciality, leave the debating to him.”

They fell back into silence for some time after that. Andy was lying on top of his covers, comfortable enough that he could enjoy the relaxation of lying in bed but not quite ready to relent to sleep. He closed his eyes and listened to the alternating pattering of keys and scribbled handwriting until Novak spoke again.

"So how is your work going, you get much done?"

Andy's eyes opened slowly before responding, breaking out of his reverie. "Yeah, making some progress. Maths is easy really, just need to understand the methods and you're sorted."

"Uh huh, you couldn't have done that here?" Novak raised the question casually but Andy could sense the challenge submerged beneath veiled words and wrapped in the tension there. Novak’s grip was tighter on his pen, the pressure of forceful handwriting beginning to serate against the grainy paper.

"I'm trying to give you space."

"You mean avoiding me." Novak corrected.

"Like you're avoiding everyone else? Now you know how it feels." Andy retorted, frustration growing at Novak's attitude.

There was no response from Novak to his last statement, because Andy was undeniably correct and there was no way of skirting around that particular truth. Novak hadn't spoken to anybody in person since he arrived home aside from Andy and, very briefly, Tim. Whilst he was glad that he wasn't being shut out he felt pressured by the situation as a whole.

"Look," he reasoned, frowning when Novak remained facing away from him. "Nole, look at me."

The Serb made sure that the exasperation was clear on his face when responding to the command, swivelling his chair yet again to give Andy his attention.

"You can't stay prisoner in here forever. Now, Richie's gone to bed and the living room is quiet. I know you're hungry, fucking hell just this conversation is starving me. You need to get out of this room, just for a few hours. I'll come with you and we'll play some Pro Evo yeah?" And he meant the comment about Novak being hungry, it worried him that with each passing day he could see another rib revealed beneath a golden tan. His bruises faded, but so did he.

Novak really didn't want to leave the safety of his room. It wasn't as though he was scared, because he wasn't. He wasn't afraid of facing some unknown threat in the outside world that may or may not strike, especially fear founded from a scenario he couldn't recall. He was the adventurous type that revelled in experimenting with new things regardless of their risks, he wasn't a cowering teenager too weak to leave his room. He didn’t need to be coddled.

Which was clearly what Andy's view was, however what he didn't understand was his need to be on his own for a while as much as it denied his natural extroverted style. The look of pity in Andy's eyes was almost too much to cope with as it was without having to see it reflected around the rest of the flat.

He could imagine the concerned words that would accompany the sorrowful glances, the tiptoeing around in case he breaks. 'Are you ok?' Of course he was, he had no memory of anything that happened. In his eyes he had a decent night out, drank too much and woke up with a hangover. Pretty routine for an undergrad. He maintained this view as long as he could, willing himself to steer his eyes away from the foreign marks on his body. Once they were faded the only evidence that this ever happened would be enclosed inside the minds of Rafa and Andy.

Although it seemed like he was doing a poor job of showing that since Andy was reasoning with him in a carefully constructed way that wasn't at all like Andy’s usual bluntness. It made him feel uncomfortable and scrutinised, he wanted to be Andy's best friend again not his charity case. Taking in the focused eyes of the Scot, features scrunched up in concern, he wondered if this was pity or if this was just how he really acted with those close to him. 

After all, Andy had spent a lot of time with him recently which was probably the one positive that could be drawn from the experience. He felt as though he were simultaneously getting closer to and further apart from the other teen, proximity bringing them together but Novak's mental distance tearing the fortifications down and repelling them again. The conflicting forces of push and pull were finely held in a balance, approaching a defining moment in which Novak would have to make a decision. He held Andy’s gaze and he made that decision.

“Ok, lead the way.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to be written. Blame Novak, he's being awkward.


	12. Slow burn

"Come on guys, this is getting stupid!" Stan shouted in exasperation as another Nadal banana shot swung past him easily on the court. They were playing their usual doubles team match up consisting of the Swiss pair against Rafa and Richie and were struggling to keep up the pace. Their teams were typically quite balanced, but the opposing side had a distinct advantage and Rafa was on fire today. "Richie you have the leftie on your team, impossible to return his forehands."

"Also the only one here with a two handed backhand." Roger added, looking over the net towards his boyfriend who seemed uncomfortable in the spotlight. As much as he was adding to Stan's voiced protests there was a twinkle of pride in his eyes as he observed Rafa's surprised stance, he was simply an incredible tennis player and there was no way around that.

"You no want me play, that what you say?"

"Ignore them Raf, they're just sore because we're handing them another bagel." Richie chipped in, pocketing a few tennis balls that had gone astray around the courts. They could really do with a ball boy but unfortunately that wasn’t a feature of their university tennis club membership.

Rafa made a sound of mock indignance as he stepped over the court lines towards his water bottles, the exercise making him thirsty.

“You know Rafa, you’re probably putting the court painters out of business with all that line-dodging that you do.” Stan mused, looking over to the Spaniard refreshing himself.

"He more than makes up for it with the business he gives to the electricity companies by leaving our lights on all night, trust me.” Richie joined in the light teasing.

"Ok knock it off, he's special we know this but that's why I love him." Roger declared, pulling Rafa into a one armed embrace and placing a kiss against the side of his head. The skin there tasted salty from the sweat-inducing exercise, but Roger didn't mind. The taste soon reminded him of other activities with Rafa warm and relaxed beneath his touch and he had the sudden urge to take him home so that they could be alone.

He'd been with Rafa for some time now and he still had trouble containing his desire within close proximity. The young man was a sight to behold; tanned skin, soft eyes and an ever present smile painted onto his face. He turned heads wherever they were and remained blissfully innocent and unaware the whole time. He kept his distance usually for Rafa's sake, who was intensely shy when it came to public displays of affection.

Sensing his partner beginning to tense in the prolonged embrace he released him with a flash of a smile. "You fancy going out somewhere tonight?" This translated into some approximation of asking Rafa if he felt like getting fucked that evening, but Roger was a gentleman, and gentlemen wine and dine first. Plus, Rafa was far too classy for such vulgar terminology.

"Maybe, where you gonna take me?" Rafa replied back, teeth white and grinning.

"I'll let you choose, you're more awkward with food than I am. Call me later yeah?"

"Okay Rogelio, I check I have no other plans." They said goodbye and packed away their belongings in a quiet conclusion to their Thursday morning doubles match. Richie headed to the showers before his shift at the library whilst Stan and Roger went back to their flat to wash and head out to their respective lectures. Rafa was grateful to have the rest of the morning free from formal sessions.

He'd arranged to study with Andy once he got home. They were in different years but having another Maths major in the flat certainly helped in refreshing his memory on some of the earlier foundations and concepts he still used in his current work. Plus, Andy seemed to have a better grasp on the subject as a whole, not that he'd admit that to the younger Scot.

When he arrived home he soon found Andy sprawled out on his bed with Novak nowhere to be seen. It had taken him a moment to recover from the sight of the open door in the small corridor, so used to seeing the wooden obstacle closed and barring entrance to anyone other than its two residents over the past fortnight. It was a welcome sight.

"Knock knock, Andy. I come in?" He was unsure, hovering at the boundary and expecting a silent Serb to rear his furry head from some hiding place inside. Previously he thought nothing of bounding in here, being close to both Andy and Novak, but he was uncertain of where the new lines were drawn given Novak's recent behaviour and he wondered if this room was still out of bounds.

"Come in mate, Nole's out."

"Oh! Surprise to see door open." Rafa explained, gesturing a bent thumb at the doorway behind him as he shoved his books down onto Andy's desk and pulled out a seat. His legs were grateful when he finally sat down, protesting after his lengthy tennis match. The tight twinges in his muscles and the warm spot where Roger had kissed him were the only reminders left over from the game. "Where Nole, how is he?"

Andy gave a quick, searching glance towards Novak's bed as though expecting him to be there despite his earlier statement before turning back to the other man. "He's alright. I think. It's hard to tell with him lately... Before, before it happened, I could always read him you know? Now it's like he's a different person. He's back at lectures though so that's good I guess." Andy didn't look as certain as the words spilling from his mouth sounded, but for what it was worth he wanted to reassure Rafa so he didn't stress further.

He had empathised a great deal with the Spaniard. Nole's behaviour had been a difficult adjustment for everybody but he knew it had hurt Rafa a lot to be cut out of his life so suddenly, especially since he'd been there with Andy when they found him. He often contemplated if he would have preferred to be in Rafa's shoes, to have been the one he ignored rather than the one he clung to. These were ideas he only entertained, he could never give up Novak's friendship, no matter how straining it was at the moment. He was worth it.

"Si, is very good, very happy to hear." Rafa smiled genuinely, raising a plastered hand to run through his dampened hair. "And what about you?" Rafa gave him a calculated gaze, sensing there was something beneath the surface waiting to burst free, words and emotions chained and refused by Andy's ignorance.

"Eh." He shrugged without explanation.

Rafa huffed impatiently, kicking his feet out at Andy's position on the bed. "Eh what? Tell me, I help. Promise."

Andy observed the trusting face opposite him and tried to make sense of the swirling thoughts bombarding his mind. Thoughts that had been jumbled and barely readable for some time now. It was as though his mind had decided it was going to boot up in another language permanently and he was a foreigner hopelessly trying to translate his own thoughts and feelings. He knew they were hard wired a certain way but the detachment he felt gave him a whole new appreciation for the ability of his foreign flatmates to study in a language that wasn't their native one.

"Well?"

"It's complicated Raf, I don't really know where to start."

Rafa frowned, looking towards the textured, bleached ceiling in contemplation as he dwelled on his previous experience of these situations. As often was the case, a certain person in particular sprung to mind. "Well Rogelio he always say to me in these times, 'begin at the beginning and go on till you come to an end.' Rogelio always give good advice." Rafa nodded proudly at the chance to pass on his lover's wise words.

Andy however, looked far less impressed than he did puzzled. "Raf, isn't that from something?"

"Si is from Roger, I tell you this."

"Uh no I mean like, I'm pretty sure that's a quote... Alice in Wonderland!" Andy cried in success at remembering, realising too late how unmanly he sounded. "I mean, Kim loves it you know?"

"Well I am sure Roger say it first..."

Andy bit his tongue to stop himself from correcting Rafa. Being right, as much as he loved to exude the validity of his arguments, wasn't worth crushing Rafa's hero worship. Roger was definitely a great guy by all accounts, but Rafa placed him on an inhuman pedestal at times that nobody could compare to. He couldn't imagine the pressure of having to deal with such high expectations so the least he could do was give Roger a bit of help along the way providing he kept Rafa happy and looked after.

"Right, yeah well. If I tell you can you keep it a secret?"

Rafa nodded in response, wide eyed now in anticipation.

"That means just you and me Raf, no telling Roger either... And I don't wanna hear the whole you tell each other everything spiel!"

"Ok ok, relax Andy. Is fine, I tell no one, unless you ask." He held up his hands in a brief promise before his delayed brain was able to translate the reference to the impending conversation being between only the two of them. "Just you and me, no Nole?"

Andy paused at that, concentrating on a widening hole in his left sock and the unwinding fabric there. It was very much like the life he'd built around himself, unraveling to reveal an emptiness he hadn't realised existed, like a 2D being traipsing unbeknownst through a 3D world. Just a nick first, a loose thread, catalysing and growing larger the longer it is left unattended to or discarded in a closet, forgotten.

Or in his case he thought, wryly, the closet was part of the issue. "This concerns Nole, so no, he can't know. He definitely cannot know." In a lot of ways he was taking a huge risk with what he was about to say to Rafa. He was hands down the worst liar in their close friendship group so if he came up against questions he was well and truly fucked.

He hadn't even deciphered what exactly it was that he was going to reveal to Rafa. He hadn't come to terms with his own thoughts, hadn't vocalised them once or constructed them in a way that would make sense to another human being. They weren't the concrete facts and figures that he and Rafa were accustomed to dealing with in their lessons - they were fleeting feelings, intangible emotions.

"Andy is ok. Relax, take a breath, what you gonna tell me for sure is not so bad, no?"

"I think... I think I like Nole." Andy poured out in a minute interval, barely allowing Rafa to finish his sentence. He breathed hard when he was finished, drawing his knees up uncomfortably so he could sit up straight. He rocked forwards nervously as he scrutinised his friend for some kind of reaction.

Rafa was careful not to respond immediately as he usually would, seeing that this was important to Andy and not wanting to ruin the moment by saying something stupid. He drew upon every bit of knowledge he had of the English language and his friend before formulating the reply he could see Andy patiently waiting for.

"So you like Novak, I like him, we all do." Andy nodded, then raised and dropped his arms in defeat with a gentle shake of the head. "Wait, I not finished," Rafa scalded, seeing Andy propped to interrupt him. "As I say, we all like Nole, so I guessing that you mean something else. You like him like I like Roger si?"

Andy swallowed. "Yeah, um no, I don't know? Fuck I don't know. I'm so confused Raf. He's a guy, I don't like guys, I'm not gay. No offense and all but that's just not the team I play for you know? And them there's Kim and I don't even know where to start I just..."

"Why you think you like him? How do you feel, you miss him, wanna kiss him?" Rafa implored, trying to draw some articulation from the floundering Scot. Andy had a horrible habit of closing up and drowning in frustration when he was overtaken by anger or confusion. He'd found that offering him real questions he could digest and answer based on merit were the quickest way to pull him out of the emotional tailspin to avoid the wreckage rather than waiting for him to hit the eject seat alone. Because Andy wouldn't, he'd crash and burn and sulk for a week.

"Yes I want to kiss him, bloody hell what am I talking about, I have kissed him already."

"What!" Rafa spluttered.

Andy ducked his head and brought a hand to press into tired eyes at the admission, offering a small wave of apology. "Sorry I didn't say anything, it didn't mean anything, it wasn't supposed to. We were playing that dumb bottle game, you know the one. Kim dared me to kiss him. He was being a dick to me and I wanted to get back at him."

"And...?"

"It was incredible, I haven't stopped thinking about it since. Jelena and Kim were both there watching but he was the only thing that mattered, everything just fucking made sense like, I thought I had everything sorted before then, my life planned out, beautiful girlfriend, sticking out uni and then boom, perfect life. Then I kissed him and he ripped a hole in all of that and now I have this fucking void with his name carved into it and no other name is gonna fit there no matter how much I try and force it."

"Oh Andy... You love him."

Andy didn't answer, too focused on catching the breath lost during his proclamation.

"Look I know is hard, these feelings you have. I don't know if is because he is a guy or because you with Kim, but you will get past it. Whatever it is, whatever you choose, love is a good thing Andy. You just have to know what you want and go after it."

"Yeah? And how did you know that you were gay?"

Rafa laughed gently, remembering. "Was first year here, never had much girlfriends so thought oh I just not met right one yet, is what my mama would say to me. Then I met Rogelio in first week and he come see me and buy me a drink, he talk to me all night. Richie say at first he think I just look up to Roger but when he kiss me the first time, I knew. Is easy to see, and I think you know too."

Andy smiled back at his friend's memory. He knew the story of how the two of them had met well enough, everybody did - Rafa the fresher and Roger the vastly inappropriate rep that had given him just a little too much to drink on his first night. Rafa was still poor at handling his alcohol and Roger still pawed over him, so there was no change there. This was, however, the first time he'd heard the story from this point of view, being able to see the faraway look in Rafa's eyes as he told it. He wondered if his looked that way when he thought of Kim... or Nole.

"Yeah I do, you're right. I want him Rafa, but I have Kim and I love her so much and never want to hurt her. Then there's what happened to Nole and I couldn't live with myself if he ever thought I was taking advantage of him like that and..."

"Shut up Andy! Is not the same, Novak never think that about you. Is not the same, do not say that."

Andy gave a grim nod in understanding, wanting to believe the words and accept the comfort they would bring but letting his mind flash back to the brief moment at the party where he'd witnessed Novak's undressed form and the ill-placed thoughts that had followed before he could stop them. His libido was clearly prevailing against his common sense of decency.

"Is not fair to either Andy. For Kim you are lying and one day she find out, you have wasted time of her life no? Better to tell her now and let her go. For Novak I think everybody deserve to know if somebody love them, what if he love you? You want to know si?" Rafa questioned seriously.

Andy's heart skipped a few beats at the thought of Novak reciprocating the way he felt and he had to take a moment to let out a long, unwavering breath to calm his senses. "Yeah I would, I can't imagine what that'd be like."

They were both quiet for the next few moments, Andy wrapping his head around what he'd finally admitted to after months of lying to himself as Rafa opened and closed his mouth in trepidation. Finally, he spoke, "I think is not big surprise for me what you say about Nole. You very close, after what happened especially, you only one he talk to Andy. Not find that strange?"

"We're roommates, it's not like he had a choice." Andy shrugged, dismissing the suggestion so as to avoid getting his hopes up.

"Then you are blind. For me I say he feel the same, but is your choice Andy. Think about it."

"Yeah maybe, and I will." Andy nodded in finality, ending that line of conversation. He breathed another large sigh of relief, feeling a large weight lifted from his shoulders at being able to share his secret with Rafa. He just hoped it was the right decision. "So, should probably shut up and get some work done now huh?"

"But we been working whole time!" Rafa exclaimed in mock confusion, his raised eyebrows causing Andy to laugh out loud.

"Yes Rafa, yes we have."


	13. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger broaches an important topic with Rafa, how will he take it? Meanwhile Andy has forgotten something important...

"Some people have all the luck." Ana sighed as she emerged from a freezer in the frozen food aisle of the campus convenience store. She balanced three tubs of ice cream in a precarious hold, handbag resting against her side as she closed the frosted door over again. "I mean, Roger has whisked Rafa off to who knows where, probably some fancy hotel, and there's not even a celebration. Maria is spoiled by Grigor, you'll be taking Kim out to dinner tomorrow and then there's me, stuffing my face with ice cream in front of the TV...

Andy guiltily caught himself realising he had been tuning Ana out until his ears detected the mention of Kim and him going out tomorrow, this was news to him. The two of them had been relegated the duty of the extra shop that was necessitated by exam week blues. A fortnightly combined shop usually sufficed however they were running low on some essentials, namely pizza, alcohol, ice cream and tea bags. This absolutely could not wait.

"I'm takin' her where?"

Ana went to slap herself in the head for her assumption before remembering the icy load she was carrying. She scrambled to catch the falling tower of dessert supplies with the timely assistance of Andy, who was well accustomed to her clumsiness by now. "My bad, I just assumed you would be taking her for a meal. You don't come across as the romantic type so I figured maybe a meal or trip to the cinema would be fitting for your anniversary." She smiled apologetically.

It didn't take long for Ana to catch onto the fact that Andy had completely forgotten as she watched his face turn from curious to downright distraught in a matter of seconds. "Oh Andy, how could you! Kim has been talking about it all week!"

"Godddddd." Andy clutched his face in frustration. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"Andy..."

"Don't!" Andy interrupted. "I know I'm a terrible boyfriend for forgetting, you don't need to tell me, I've just been preoccupied. There's been a lot going on, Kim knows that."

Ana thought about it and nodded in agreeance, though a frown of disapproval was visible on her face. "I suppose, she may forgive you."

"She won't though will she, she'll be so pissed. Will actually kill me. I need to arrange something and fast, here." He shoved a box of tea bags into her hands and bolted out of the shop without looking back, leaving Ana standing alone in the aisle struggling with their shopping.

"Need some help there?"

Ana turned around at the unexpected voice to see Janko looking at her amusedly. "Yes please, thanks Janko," she answered gratefully, offering him half of what she was carrying. "Andy isn't the best of help at times."

"Those Brits are all the same no? Don't know how to look after a lady."

Ana wasn't sure if he was simply referring to the fact that he had left her alone with so much to carry or whether he'd overheard their conversation about Andy's looming anniversary, but she found herself laughing along with Janko anyway and soon they were walking back to her flat to store away the purchases.

She offered Janko some ice cream as a reward for his assistance which he easily accepted, and they sat down to watch daytime TV together to pass the time.

* * *

  
"Thank you Rogelio, this is amazing." Rafa whispered to the Swiss man he was currently using as a pillow. They were lying together in a king sized bed in a rustic hotel chosen by Roger due to its quiet location and unique decor. With its silken sheets and classic paintings it was above the budget of most university students, but Roger had some disposable income from helping out with his family business from a distance, which is part of the reason why they were here tonight.

It wasn't that he was trying to manipulate Rafa, but he did want him to feel as happy and relaxed as possible before he broached this conversation. It just wasn't appropriate to bring it up cramped into his boxed room with the risk of Stan waltzing in on them at any given moment, or worse, Roddick with two drunken blonde girls like that one time he was too wasted to find his own bedroom...

"Roger?" The Spaniard looked up at him from his place on his chest, worried eyebrows arched in question.

"Sorry Rafa," Roger apologised, breaking away from his wandering thoughts. "You're welcome of course, I'm glad you like it." He stroked long fingers through Rafa's long hair fondly, wondering how he was going to initiate the conversation. He knew it was inevitable but he'd been putting it off for so long, prolonging this moment. He had seen how Rafa dealt with loss and distance in the past.

He'd been an emotional wreck for months after his parents divorced, almost to the point where even he had been unable to console him. Rafa also had a difficult time settling into his flat last year. After living at home with a large family for his entire life it was a huge adjustment for him. The difference between those circumstances and the one he would be facing shortly is that he had Roger.

Although he was often accused of being arrogant, Roger didn't want to believe that Rafa would be unable to cope without him around, didn't want to honestly believe he was that important to the young teen. "What's wrong Roger?" Rafa asked again, sitting up this time to take in Roger's distracted expression.

"Nothing babe, we just need to talk."

Roger kicked himself immediately for allowing it to come out that way. After having months to prepare this conversation mentally he'd came out with the lamest introduction he could conjure and if the panicked look on Rafa's face was anything to go by, he didn't approve either. "Hey, it's ok. It's nothing to worry about, don't look at me like that."

"What is it then?" Rafa spoke sullenly, expecting the worst and drawing soft blankets tightly around his muscled frame.

"Well this is my last year you know... and I'm gonna have to go back home to Switzerland soon. I want to stay with you Rafa, I want to make this work between us."

Rafa's face crumpled at this, fingers tightening on the blanket he'd secured. "You gonna go home, not stay here?"

A sharp pain ran through Roger's chest at the sight before him. He hated seeing his lover in pain and being unable to fix it, especially when he was the cause. "I can't right now, I wish I could I really, really do. I love you so much Rafa. But my family, they need my help with the business and I've been gone for so long you know? I need to go home for a while."

"How long is while?"

"Probably half a year at least, please understand Rafa." Roger leaned forwards to embrace the other man but he pulled away angrily, finding it hard to digest what he was being told. In reality Rafa must have known this conversation was coming, knew that Roger would be graduating soon and would of course be returning home. Hearing it and imagining it were two entirely different things though, he knew that now.

"Then what? You gonna come back for me?"

"I don't know what happens then. I can try to come back here maybe but, for how long? What happens when you graduate?"

"I gonna go back to Mallorca and bring you with me!" Rafa declared as though it were a ridiculous question to ask, not realising the hypocrisy of his statement. Despite the fact that Rafa had single-handedly planned their lives for them, Roger found himself unable to be annoyed. He gazed at the struggling youth before him with sympathy.

"And what about my family, my home?"

Rafa dipped his head in shame. The time he'd spent here so far with Roger had been such a blur he'd barely had a moment to think this through, but he'd been selfish to assume that Roger would give up his old life to be with him. They both had families and responsibilities and there was seemingly no easy way for them to be together.

"Hey, look at me, keep your head up." Roger commanded, tucking a warm hand under Rafa's chin to angle it upwards. "We'll work something out, I promise. We got through the summer didn't we?"

"Si, but I miss you Roger."

"I know babe, I'm gonna miss you too, but I won't let this beat us." Rafa nodded, he believed him. Roger could tell him the moon was made of cheese and he'd be convinced, though Berdych would probably have an aneurysm.

"Anyway I'm not going yet, so you can stop being so pouty." Roger drew a finger across Rafa's bottom lip to enunciate his point before leaning forwards to take it into his mouth playfully. "We still have plenty of time."

"Plenty of time for what?" Rafa asked, words dressed in feigned innocence. He smiled coyly.

"Oh Rafa, if only people knew how filthy you really were."

"You love it." Rafa grinned as he closed the distance between the two of them to return Roger's kiss hungrily. The older man wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Rafa and rolling them over so he was on top, peppering kisses over the giggling form. He filed away the remainder of the conversation for another night as he spent the night making love to Rafa.

 


	14. I've been waiting for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy organises a last minute surprise for his anniversary with Kim, but will something else get in the way?

Novak was distracted as he sat enclosed in a stuffy class room. The seating layout was unusual, old wooden tables winding around each other in mismatched lines. It gave you either a central view of the class or the back of another student's head depending on how lucky you were, or indeed which was preferable.  
  
This classroom in particular didn't benefit from a whiteboard but had multiple reels of black board and chalk installed. For the few times that he'd visited the Maths and Science department to drag Ferrer from a lab or pick Andy up before a gym session he'd noted a stark difference between both the technology and the look of the area.  
  
The arts and humanities were definitely the poor relation, but it suited the subjects in a lot of ways. He knew the arts subsidised the sciences to some degree anyway. His thoughts dwelled in particular on the Maths department and his only reason for frequenting it, the root of his current distraction.  
  
Andy fucking Murray, Andy 'I've taken my girlfriend out for a posh dinner' Murray. Novak berated himself mentally for his bitterness. Andy had done nothing to warrant his anger and Kim certainly hadn't (apart from being with the object of his affections). He liked Kim, which made it even harder to be jealous of her, but it was difficult not to be passive aggressive where she was concerned.  
  
He was busy shading the insides of looped letters on the syntax hand out in front of him when a firm hand rested upon his shoulder. He jumped in shock at the intrusion, wooden pencil rolling from his grip to slide off the table. It rattled against the floor before eventually settling into place.   
  
He was still nervous outside the confines of his room, overly jumpy at any loud sounds or touches. It was irritating but a reflex that he couldn't control.  
  
"Oops, sorry about that." He heard the smooth voice of his professor, Greg, and watched him duck to retrieve the fallen object. "Didn't mean to make you jump."  
  
Novak offered a nervous smile in return, thanking him for picking up his straying stationery. He quickly packed away his things after taking note of the emptying classroom, pens slung carelessly into his awaiting leather satchel. He'd probably regret it later when the ink leaked into the pockets lining the bag.  
  
"Actually, before you go."  
  
Novak paused from where he had stood, poised to leave and questioning.  
  
"Since you've been gone for so long, I was hoping we could catch up and see where you're up to with your phonetic work." He looked towards Novak expectantly for an answer.  
  
"Um yeah sure, when were you thinking?"  
  
"How about now, over coffee?"  
  
Novak froze, mind running calculations at impossible speeds, uncertain if he was being propositioned or whether Greg genuinely wanted to review his progress. Surely it wasn't the former, student-teacher relationships were strictly against university policy. Not that Greg was hard on the eyes, mind you.  
  
As the silence drew longer and gradually more awkward, Greg straightened his posture and cleared his throat. "That wasn't me coming onto you Novak, we do need a chat."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course! I didn't think that..."  
  
"Mhm, so are you free then?" Greg reiterated.  
  
"Yes sure, no plans."  
  
"Brilliant, I'll grab my stuff and we'll head downstairs." He flashed another smile that did nothing to reassure Novak.

* * *

"So how have you been?" Greg asked, settling two cups of steaming coffee besides them which Novak accepted graciously. He had tried first to get his own and secondly to at least pay but his teacher was having none of it. Novak looked around the campus café nervously, expecting to see one of his flatmates barrelling towards their spot in the corner. He knew what this looked like, even if it was perfectly innocent.  
  
He wondered if that would really be such a terrible thing. He was single, after all. He was vaguely aware of a small voice clattering about his head and trying to convince him that he had to flaunt his availability to Andy if he ever expected to gain his favour. Novak quashed it with another bearing grin, not allowing the outside world to witness the mental turmoil he was experiencing.  
  
"I've been fine thanks. I read through most of the booklets you sent over, thanks for that." He was conscious of the fact that the only words spilling out of his mouth were please and thank you, but his mother had always taught him to be polite and manners were pretty much all he had to draw upon in this situation.  
  
"Of course not, it was no problem. I'm glad you've managed to get back on track so quickly considering..."  
  
Novak wrung his hands together roughly at the reminder, drawing some invisible stain from them to cleanse himself. It hadn't been his idea to have his tutors know about what happened, it was Tim's. Tim who had assured him that the only way he could secure their arrangement would be for Novak to offer mitigating circumstances with some level of detail to avoid disciplinary action for his sudden absence. Novak valued his pride but he wasn't stupid, he knew he had no real choice in the matter.  
  
"Did they ever find out who it was?"

“No. Can we not talk about this please...?”

“Of course, my apologies. Here,” Greg carefully pushed a paper napkin towards him over stained wood, “write your name in phonetics for me.”

nɔ̂ʋaːk

“This is how we pronounce in Serbo-Croatian.” Novak explained as he finished writing the phonetic sounding of his name in his native language.

“Good job, you’ve got it. You can see how the IPA is useful; I am able to understand how to pronounce your name using these symbols alone. We’ll use these a lot over the next few years as we study other languages.”

Novak nodded in understanding as Greg continued to summarise their next coursework assignment. He found himself relaxing into his seat the longer he stayed outside, calm in his teacher’s company now that they were on common ground and focused on an impersonal subject.

Things stayed that way until the barista flanked them from the side, appearing late in Novak’s peripheral as dark eyes looked down at him in curiosity, a hand splayed across his shoulder. Novak's eyes strayed along the veined hand, up the red apron to finally land on the stranger's face, he felt as though he recognised him. "Do I know you?" The barista questioned before he could speak the same words.  
  
Dark eyes, eyes too dark to be Andy's. Strong arms catching him and a grin that should be reassuring but was instead menacing. And the look in those eyes, the reason for the familiarity, the undeniable lust.  
  
 _/"Forgotten my name already?"/_  
  
Novak could hear the deep voice echoing from somewhere inside as a locked door tore open deep within his mind, flooding the forefront with forgotten moments. He felt the same sickness he had that night, the feeling of inherent wrongness and the loosening control of his body.   
  
He felt the hands pulling him up creaking stairs, saw the picture frames adorning corridor walls before he was guided towards a bedroom out of sight, a closed door before he was on the bed with a foreign body covering his. Remembers the cold laugh splitting through him and the flashes of hopeful thoughts waiting for Rafa's laugh, praying for Andy's wry humour to break the scene.  
  
Remembers being uncovered, shirt stretched and deformed (balled up and buried where he can no longer see it), feels the calloused palm enclosing around him and his body's traitorous reaction. Novak remembers everything all at once and yet it is as though he's seeing it all from a bird’s-eye view or another's perspective.  
  
In the madness he wonders if any of it is real, if he was remembering would it not be through his own eyes, was it all fabricated? He knows the answer even as he pretends there is another explanation, he couldn't conjure up the terrified emotions coursing through him, the horror at being unable to move and just waiting for the worst to happen, knowing that the only person that could save him had walked away. He knows because there is only one place he’d ever experienced that scent.

In amongst all of the things that Novak does recall, he doesn’t remember getting up from his seat and running through the café, a scene left in his wake. He’s back in his room with the door chained behind him in a flash, spine rigid against the back of it for added security as he slips to the ground. He rests there, breath rapid and uncontrolled. He tries to hold his head between pulsing hands to stop the barrage of memories but it’s all that he can see and hear.

He doesn’t see his and Andy’s room, the video games and stray Adidas socks. He can run anywhere physically but he’s locked inside a mental projection that he can’t escape. Unless… his thumbs are on auto pilot as they’re searching out his name in the address book, hoping the silence on the line will be telling enough since he has no faith in his voice to articulate.

* * *

 “You’ve really outdone yourself this year Mr Murray, and here I thought you’d forgotten.” Kim smiled sweetly from her adjacent spot at the small table. An ornate table cloth hung delicately over the edges, adorned with perfectly aligned metallic cutlery and two sparkling wine glasses. Andy shrugged indifferently as he focussed on a stray water droplet seeping along the neck of the frosted wine bottle between them. 

“When have I ever forgotten?” He challenged, indignant without cause to be.

“When hasn’t someone reminded you?” Kim retorted, although there was a knowing humour in her eyes.

Andy hung his head sheepishly. “Okay sue me, my memory is shot. Doesn’t mean I love you any less. If anything I wake up every day and love you all over again… like that one movie with that guy that’s in every movie.”

“You make so much sense Andy.” Kim raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend’s stumbled explanation.

“Whatever, Novak would totally get it.”

The smile dropped off Kim’s face at those words. She’d expected a lot of things when her and Andy had applied for and consequently moved into university. She expected he may be tempted by the independence and the range of new women before him, a stark contrast to his quiet hometown. She wasn’t naïve enough to believe competition wouldn’t be a problem. She was prepared for that even as they embraced happily at the joy of being accepted on results day.

What she hadn’t expected, however, was that her one and only competition would be in the form of her lover’s **male** roommate. It was a situation that was quickly spiralling out of control and playing out right before her eyes, and as acutely aware as she was, it was Andy that was blind to what was happening.

“Andy, can we go a night without talking about Novak, please.” Kim sighed despondently.

“Sorry love, I was trying to be romantic and failed as usual.”

“It’s fine, **you** are fine the way you are. You don’t have to be someone you’re not for me Andy…” Kim gazed earnestly at Andy, pressing him to pick up the double meaning. His empty smile and blank stare indicated he hadn’t.

“Another glass of wine?” Andy offered, holding up the bottle. She nodded silently in response and allowed him to pour them both a generous helping. “I wanted to thank you for being so patient with me these last few weeks. I know I haven’t been around much with everything that’s been going on and…” Andy stopped himself from speaking the name that rolled so effortlessly from his lips, though she understood of course. She always did.

It was as he describing how he planned to make it up to her that he felt his mobile buzzing in his suit pocket. He ignored it in favour of continuing his stream of promises. By the time it rang insistently for a fourth time he was worried enough to offer Kim an apologetic smile, anniversary or not whoever was calling needed to get in touch with him quite urgently to be interrupting his dinner.

His chest fluttered at the name of the caller but it was momentary since he’d accepted the call and drew his phone to his ear a moment later. “Novak… I’m having dinner with Kim. Is everything okay?” He tried to speak in hushed tones but he sensed Kim could hear him from the darkening look in her eyes.

A few customers surrounding their area looked over at them disapprovingly, one of the downsides to visiting an expensive restaurant was upholding proper dining etiquette. Etiquette dictated that using your mobile phone in the middle of dinner with your girlfriend on your anniversary was rude, frankly etiquette could go and fuck itself.

The silence was deafening on the other end of the line. Andy briefly considered that the signal was poor until he made out the shaking breath and scuttling sounds, as though somebody was shifting around restlessly. His worry grew with each passing moment that lacked a response.

“Novak, you gotta talk to me buddy, I don’t know what’s wrong. Please.”

“I remember.”

Two words were all Andy needed to push his chair out from under the table, knees straightening as the legs of the furniture raked against the polished floor noisily. He pulled a leather wallet out to drop a handful of notes on the table top; more than enough to cover the bill. He was balancing the phone against his ear as he did so.

“Nole I’m on my way home, are you there? Are you with anybody?”

“I think so.”

“What does that even mean Nole?” Andy asked in frustration. “Fuck’s sake, just stay there. I’ll be home soon. Remember to breathe, everything will be fine.”

He hung up regretfully, not wanting to sever the only communication that Novak was relying upon but realising that the quicker he got home the better off he’d be. In his rush to leave he’d barely noticed that Kim was now on her feet too, blocking his path to the exit.

“Kim…"

“I don’t care Andy. Whatever it is this time, I don’t care.”

“You don’t understand.” Andy tried to reason before he was interrupted again.

“I don’t understand?” Kim laughed mirthlessly, eyes scanning her boyfriend in disbelief. “Can’t you see what’s happening here? You’re honestly going to leave our anniversary dinner at the drop of a hat because he called you and cried for you to go home?”

Andy scowled at the words spilling from his girlfriend’s lips. He barely recognised her in that moment, scathing and bitter and nothing like the demure, kind woman he’d fallen in love with. What had happened to cause this? When had she changed?

“Kim, I’m so sorry but I really don’t have time for this conversation right now, please just let me go. I’ll explain everything later I promise.” He moved to edge around her, planning to flag a taxi down once he made it outside. His path was blocked a second time as she moved in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

They were both causing a large commotion by now but he had no reserves left to care about the scene they were creating,

“What the hell do I have to do to get you to notice me over him Andy? Is it because I have these?” She gestured crudely and uncharacteristically at her chest region before continuing, “or do I need to get raped so you can play the knight in shining armour?”

As angry and irrational as Kim was being in the heat of the moment, Andy recognised the immediate regret and surprise that sparked in Kim’s eyes at the same time as he felt rage lighting in his at the vicious words. Andy drove past her without a second look to hastily board a taxi, reeling off his address to the driver. Kim was left standing alone in the middle of the restaurant, shocked eyes staring at her from around the room. 

* * *

 The journey back to the flat was torture for Andy. It seemed as though the universe was working against him with every red light and roundabout that stood between him and Novak. His eyes blearily perceived the stop signs along the way and he would later be grateful for the fact that another person was controlling the vehicle since he would have ended up crashed into a ditch or worse had he been in the driving seat.  

His flat key scratched along the metal ring in urgency at his entrance, criss-crossing over the marks present from many a drunken and darken nights before he was finally standing in front of his door. He slowed and then stopped, quiet now. He knocked.

“Nole?”

“Andy?” A quiet voice called from inside, sounding close.

“It’s me – open up?”

He heard shuffled footsteps followed by the door opening. He saw Novak’s tear stained face and red rimmed eyes next. He had never seen Novak cry in all of their time together here and yet in that second he knew he never wanted to see it again. Ever. Standing there and looking up at Andy with a paradoxal mixture of anguish and hope he was the epitome of vulnerability.

He stepped forward to wrap the Serb in his arms and close the door behind them. Novak was murmuring apologies for ruining his evening interlaced with gasps of “you came” into his shoulder as Andy held onto his shaking frame.

Novak’s weight was half supported by Andy and half by the wall behind him that they were leaning against, allowing him to look down at the younger man. Amongst his stream of gratitude Novak was aware of the eyes burning into him and looked up to meet Andy’s steady gaze.

Andy isn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but in that interval those eyes were speaking to him in a language that made sense of everything, and he listened. He leant forwards and kissed Novak.

Novak sobbed harder as the lips met his but he reciprocated voraciously, raking desperate hands through Andy’s coarse hair as the older man pressed him harder against the inside wall of their room. He knew he should push Andy away, knew that this was completely the wrong time and just wrong full stop, but it felt so good and he was powerless.

“Fuck Novak.” Andy breathed, breaking the kiss. “I’ve wanted to do that since…”

Novak’s hands tightened against Andy’s belt loops from where they’d strayed downwards. “Me too.”

“Fuck. Why do I want you so much? Why can’t I stop thinking about you?”

Novak didn’t answer, knowing that Andy didn’t expect one and it was more rhetorical than anything. The Scot’s eyes were closed and cringing as his head angled towards the ceiling seeking answers to his desperate questions. He held Novak throughout his confliction.

“Please tell me it’s not just me who feels this.” Andy pleaded as he opened his eyes once more to cradle Novak’s face with his own shaking hands. Novak shook his head in response, sharp teeth biting into his bruised lips nervously. “I want you so fucking much.” He spoke again.

“We can’t.” Novak uttered. They were the most painful words he’d ever had to speak, but he wouldn’t do this to Andy. If his friend wasn’t thinking straight then he had to, at least until he was certain that this is what they both wanted. That he was who Andy wanted. Novak was a lot of things but he wasn’t comfortable with the idea of sleeping with a taken man.

Andy growled in frustration at the refusal, pulling away.

“No! Andy, please. Don’t go.”

“I can’t be near you right now if I can’t touch you Novak.” Andy’s mind was reeling. There were two prominent voices waging war. One urging him to devour Novak on the spot and the other was trying to tell him how inappropriate he was being. Novak didn’t need this right now, and Kim definitely did not.

“Just stay with me.” Novak said. “I trust you.”

Andy nodded wordlessly as Novak pulled them towards his bed, reversing their roles. He’d had enough experience to realise how quickly things could get out of control when you’re alone with somebody you find attractive in close proximity, skin touching skin. Despite this the last phrase spoken by Novak was enough to quell those urges. His trust meant more than any physical satisfaction could ever bring.

They undressed silently until they were stripped down to just their boxers. Andy allowed Novak to slip under the covers first, switching the light off before joining him. The annoying voice continued lecturing him but he tuned it out as he tried to focus on the moment and the feelings that accompanied it. Novak’s body was firm and warm against his. He pulled them flush against each other, bodies moulding together in a way that was entirely unfamiliar to him against the usual soft curvature of a feminine anatomy. He was unable to resist leaning down once more to envelope Novak’s lips.

Novak sighed contently at the closeness. Their legs were haphazardly interlocked and close enough for Novak to feel the heat radiating off the body beside him. He deepened the kiss as lust overtook his senses, awareness seeping away and being replaced with a choking sensation that was completely new to him. It flared up somewhere in his chest and rose upwards, painful in his throat and burning the skin of his face. A myriad of emotions threatened to overwhelm him; sadness, fear, anger, shame, happiness, guilt, lust.

Each one of them escaped at once, pouring out in racking sobs as trembles ran through his form. With so many conflicting emotions he didn’t know how to feel or what to think. Instead he allowed Andy to roll him over and curl up behind him, whispering to him quietly until he gave in to his exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole thing with Greg actually happened to me at uni... only it wasn't 'Greg' and he wasn't handsome.


	15. The next day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Novak and Andy wake up.

Novak awoke to a clear reminder of why it was never a good idea to fall asleep spooning with your male best friend in the form of Andy's hard cock pressing firmly into his behind. He breathed slowly, unmoving as his mind tried to formulate a plan of escape. The flaw in this plan was that as his mind calculated, his body subconsciously seemed to move closer to Andy, edging miniscule distances at a time.

The memories of last night were hazy, including those he'd been reminded of against his will. He was grateful for the brief respite and the sense of normality in the sexual frustration he was currently subject to.

Andy was soundly sleeping, hair mussed in his usual morning style with breath hot on the back of Novak's neck. He had a right arm nudged under a stack of pillows and his left was slung protectively over Novak's waist, effectively trapping him.

Novak was warm and content in Andy's embrace. He had to stop himself from enjoying the moment too much, afraid he would become familiar with the complete sensation of waking up wrapped in Andy's strong arms. Now would be a good time to move and wake the other man up. He knew that every second he lay there would only make things worse in the long run. Logically, he knew that, but logic had no power when Andy was pushed up behind him like he was at the moment.

During these thoughts Novak had been drawn closer to Andy. The Scot shifted against him ever so slightly, restless. Novak moaned quietly at the contact as he fought the urge to push back in response. It would be so easy. The thought of only thin, cotton material separating him from Andy was driving him insane.

Andy’s eyes fluttered open slowly as he woke up, though his vision was blocked by a familiar bristle of dark hair. He noticed the lack of feeling in his arm first, numb from its position tucked under plush pillows and the body lying over them. Next came the awareness of the precarious position he was in and the very prominent problem he had that was currently lined up right against…

“Good morning…” Novak interrupted Andy’s trailing thoughts, having noted the change in his breathing pattern and deducing that he was now awake. It was probably the most ill placed, normal statement he could throw out there, hopelessly trying to cover up the fact that Andy’s cock was twitching against his ass. Good job Novak, he’ll never notice.

“Uhm, hey.” Andy replied awkwardly, making an unsubtle attempt to angle his hips away and causing Novak to stiffen in front of him. The response triggered Andy’s hips to jolt forwards in an uncontrolled movement so that his crotch resumed its earlier position.

“Andy.” Novak muttered, head rolling forwards so he could bury his face in the covers there.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Andy apologised, but he remained still.

Neither teen moved after that. They were both silently wishing that the awkward moment would pass, albeit, Andy’s unwavering hard on was making that impossible. After the minutes of awkward silence he found himself beginning to relax against the Serb’s back again, drawing his left hand up from where it was still covering the slim waist to stroke the skin there slowly. Novak’s tense body uncoiled under his fingers easily.

His hand ventured lower to move over white Sergio Tacchini boxers, fingering the waistband excruciatingly slowly. When Novak didn’t respond or move away Andy took this as a sign to continue. He lowered his lips to the nape of Novak’s neck, letting his breath ghost across the waiting skin before meeting it with his lips. Andy was trying to be controlled, trying to be deliberate in everything he was doing.

His teenage hormones made this task unfeasible as his hips began to rock, rubbing up against Novak. Novak’s breath was coming harder now as his head lolled backwards to allow Andy better access to the sensitive area around his throat. Andy accepted the invitation gratefully, hungrily moving in to explore. His hands tightened against yielding flesh, hips more insistent now.

“Andy…” Novak’s voice warned as the other’s hands deftly moved beneath the elastic waistband of his boxers.

“Mmm?”

Novak had spoken up with the intention of asking Andy to stop. Not because he didn’t want this, but as much as it felt amazing it felt wrong at the same time. Instead of protesting all he could manage was a strangled, incoherent whine as he grabbed Andy’s hand with his own to guide it where he wanted.

Andy wasn’t sure what he expected when he’d first felt his attraction to Novak stirring. He had always envisioned other men as almost alien and untouchable. He now realised that as much as he was familiar with the female form and all of the wonderful things you could do with it, how to pleasure it, he was even more intimate with the male version. Novak felt hot and heavy in his hand, not dissimilar to the feel of his own cock when he touched himself in that way.

Frustrated at being unable to do anything in the position he was currently in on his side, Novak rolled onto his back, letting Andy slide a leg between his and move over slightly. His hand never left Novak’s boxers. Novak raised his right leg so that it was bent at a jagged knee, aligned against Andy’s side.

Although comfortable and allowing Andy better access, he realised soon enough that this position was a mistake as he stared up into half-lidded, darkened eyes. Prolonged eye contact was awkward at the best of times, let alone in a situation like this. It was sobering until Andy gave a particularly harsh tug, causing Novak to swear out and reach out to grab at Andy’s neck, crushing their mouths together.

Andy grunted in surprise and pleasure as he returned the kiss forcefully. It wasn’t anywhere near perfect, the rhythm between his hand and mouth mismatched and sloppy but Novak didn’t seem to mind. He raised his hips from the mattress to meet Andy’s hand with each thrust, knees angled and brushing against Andy’s sides as if to reel him in closer and then trap him there.

Breaking the kiss, Andy dropped his forehead against Novak’s collar bone and focussed on the movement of his hand and the sounds he was rousing from the younger teen. Each and every one was new and exhilarating for him. Part of him wanted to lay there forever, touching Novak in every way possible just to hear the myriad of sounds that could pass his lips. He wanted to experiment and see how Novak reacted to his touches.

He found himself imagining what it would be like to fuck Novak there and then, to have him panting and crying out under him. He’d tried anal before with Kim and wondered whether it would feel the same. He groaned again at the thought and the realisation that Novak was a virgin. If that were to ever happen, and God did he want it to, Andy would be his first. That thought alone was nearly enough to make him finish without touching himself.

Craving more contact than they had, Andy tugged Novak’s boxers down lower until they were stretched across the middle of his taut thighs before he freed his hand to balance on one arm. Unsteady on the strained limb, he pulled his own down in a similar fashion, allowing his hard length to spring free at last.

Novak opened his eyes at the loss of contact and immediately they were drawn to the sight. His hand burned at the instinctive urge to just touch, to close the small, unsurmountable distance between them. He looked up at Andy in hesitation though, unsure of his intentions and expectations.

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Andy answered the silent question, leaning forwards to join their lips once more and moulding their bodies together in the process. Novak gasped as he felt Andy’s pulsing cock against his own. The friction was blissful, lighting up his nerves from head to toe as something exploded behind his eyes. His eyes were closed but he was seeing something now, the feeling of Andy against him guiding him somewhere beyond his simple bed in their simple dorm room.

It was cheesy but Novak thought he could see stars. Stars, overwhelming warmth and the glorious feeling of Andy grinding down on top of him. It was the same feeling that he’d had when Andy had kissed him the first time, only intensified and making his toes curl up in pleasure. Andy’s rough lips could be coated in cocaine and he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference; his kisses were enough to get him high.

“Andy. Don’t stop, Andy.”

“The fuck would I stop for you idiot?” Andy retorted, grinding harder against the incoherent teen beneath him. The act drew another stream of senseless begging from Nole, despite the fact that Andy clearly had no intention of stopping in the first place. Not now, not when they were both so close.

There was an extremely fine line between reason and sexual desire. Andy was a firm believer than no matter who you were or how loyal you were in a relationship, there was a tipping point that, if trespassed, there was no coming back from. He could have left the room when he woke up and avoided this, he could have prevented himself from cheating on Kim at that point. He surmised that the tipping point in this case was right around the time that Novak had rolled onto his back, legs open and offering himself to him.

Yeah. That was it. And once you reached that point, where you were turned on to the point that it was painful and wanted nothing more than the willing person in front of you, nothing was going to come between you and them and the rush of satisfaction that followed. Andy was aware of exactly how wrong what he was doing was even as he moved against Novak, their lips and teeth harshly clashing together. In that moment he didn’t care.

He stilled against Novak as he came without warning, biting down on Novak’s bottom lip to stifle his groans. The combination of the warm liquid against his abdomen and the sharp pain from Andy’s unhinged biting was enough for Novak to follow him over the edge, finishing off his mindless trip in a burst of pleasure.

Andy slumped against Novak, earning a quiet gasp from the other man as his chest protested. Andy was heavy. He murmured an apology against a sweat-slickened neck, exhausted.

Something else that Andy was a firm believer in, was that from the very moment you reached a sexual peak and climaxed, the pleasure dripped off at a frighteningly exponential rate which was proportional to the repossession of rational thought and the blaring message of “what the fuck did I just do.”

These thoughts were currently smashing their way through the post-coitus haze that Andy’s mind was wrapped in, unwelcome and unwanted but invading nonetheless.

Novak stiffened underneath Andy, having picked up somewhere in their brief time as friends the ability to sense what Andy was thinking and feeling. He could literally see the regret pooling from Andy without needing to hear it. He pushed Andy gently away from him so that he could unwind himself from the tangled limbs and covers adorning the bed. He felt dirty. Andy opened his eyes in surprise to look at Novak, a mixture of emotions on display.

“Don’t say anything.” Novak warned. He didn’t need to hear about how this should never have happened or how it was an accident. Or how it would never happen again. He already knew all of those things without needing Andy to vocalise them for his benefit. “Just go. Go do what you have to. Blame me if you want, tell her the queer corrupted you. I don’t care.”

Before Andy could move to protest, his roommate had slammed the door to the en-suite bathroom and effectively sealed himself away. The sound of the shower reverberating against the tiled floor followed shortly after. As much as Andy’s heart clenched and drove him to follow Novak, he saw the opportunity the other man was giving him and he took it. He changed his clothes, cringing at the soiled mess and cleaning what he could with a pack of wipes stored safely in his bedside drawer. A male necessity that neither he or Novak spoke of.

Refreshed as he could be whilst his friend was playing out some fucked up form of stockholm syndrome in the bathroom, Andy gave one last longing glance at the closed door and left their room quietly. He needed to speak to Kim.


End file.
